


[娱乐圈/霆峰]烛火尽

by Asclepiuss



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asclepiuss/pseuds/Asclepiuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RPS<br/>WARN:现实背景，全文致郁</p>
            </blockquote>





	[娱乐圈/霆峰]烛火尽

01.

剧组给每个演员发了短信，说明日开机祭天，不要没艺德地迟到，错过黄道吉日拖剧组后腿。李易峰与新戏导演有过一面之缘，印象里是个不苟言笑的冷硬派。看到对方连叮嘱都这么不近人情，倒是见怪不怪，只暗自哀悼接下来几个月或许是场恶战。

古剑奇谭这片子他公司看得极重，花大力气请了当红小花给他抬轿，吩咐他要好好把握机会。他也明白时代变了，纯粹演戏演得有腔有调一炮而红的人，真的少之又少，他不是科班出身，本来台词身样就矮人一头，幸好还有古偶这根救命稻草。不过现在这个社会，说不准的事太多了，就算名导亦不敢揣测观众喜爱度保证票房，谁又有胆信誓旦旦地保证“一定会红”，保不齐明日起来天就变了，潦倒回成都开火锅店。李易峰翻来覆去想了一阵，望着短信措辞复又担心起来，早躺下的身体也硬没了睡意，总觉得有事要发生，郁郁地压得心疼。干脆把床头的老式闹钟也调好，才不稳入眠。

次日去片场，不早不晚，来来往往的面目中鲜有过去六年不认识的人，但多是点头之交。有些人平日不常见，打招呼都显得虚伪勉强，乘此机会就当重新认识一遍。马天宇和他最熟，一看见他从车上下来，就兴冲冲拽着杨幂跑过来。李易峰先打量了会杨幂，对方和刘恺威谈恋爱的事人尽皆知，就差结婚，整个人看起来也较过去温柔不少。他脑子里一堆问好词，还没开口，杨幂就甩开马天宇的手先声夺人了，“哟还来拍戏呐，对演艺圈不感兴趣的小朋友。”

这话一开始是李易峰对杨幂形容自己的，因为完全不像一个在娱乐圈摸爬滚打的老油条说出来的话，反倒很有点初出茅庐的愣头青，遭受不公待遇后的呐喊，以至于后来逐渐演变成杨幂嘲笑他的经典句式。那是在2011年，李易峰活得很不如意，首先没片子拍，其次音乐反响也差，事业低谷。他嘴上没道栏，怨天怨地怨社会的时候刚好被杨幂听见。后者那会已经红了，不过是黑红，风评非常烂，杨幂看到他不开心，就笑笑，也不安慰，只特别和蔼地对他说，不开心好哇，不想混演艺圈你可以回去开火锅店嘛，想做明星的海了去了，又不缺你一个。

李易峰醍醐灌顶，刚想起来要谢谢人家，对方已经因为通告太多跑得没影了，他就想等等呗，总有机会道谢的，这一等，就是两年。没想到两年后，他竟然也要与著名劳模杨幂小姐合作了，李易峰望着女性的面庞一愣，旋即笑开，几分钟前才觉得两年过去了，以为刘恺威能磨平杨幂的棱角呢，搞了半天对方的嘴还是毒地发指，不过也由此，他终于找到了点要拍戏的真实感，像从臭氧层跳伞，降落伞飘啊飘的，飘过五大洋才降落海滨实地，“那可不，毕竟合约都签了，白纸黑字明码写着，上班拿工资天经地义不得早退啊。”

马天宇一直在旁边看他们一来一去的互损，也不阻止，就当看个热闹。看他们嘴仗打得告一段落才慢悠悠地说讲完了？讲完了给你们介绍我哥去。

马天宇上面没哥哥，他家里的情况要是哪位编剧有心，编出一出潸然泪下自强不息，顺带叫好叫座的故事绝对可行。旁人均言生活在这么个环境里，马天宇没出落成长相艳绝，实则心狠手辣报复社会的腹黑杀手，反倒阳光积极又努力向上，实在是老天垂青，自己争气。李易峰被马天宇拽着走，思绪在北极溜冰，杨幂看他恍神，踮起脚给他一个爆栗，说李易峰你表情这么一言难尽是在想什么呢，天宇说的是他剧里的哥哥，陵越，英皇的陈伟霆。

他这才如梦初醒，心想你们叫的倒是亲热，又想起陵越是他要扮演的百里屠苏的师兄，枯等执剑长老七十六载的天墉掌门。游戏如此设定，可古剑编剧不管这套，原著里几十个小时通关的剧情电视上能这么演吗，恐怕还没形成收视惯性就结束了，所以要细化人物冲突，要求张力，大笔一挥就把陵越写成马天宇那个角色的哥哥。

李易峰冲杨幂敷衍地笑了笑，编剧怎么写，他怎么演，本轮不到他说三道四，只是心底某个不知名的地方，他却由衷对这位即将见面的演员同病相怜起来。没人比他更懂游戏粉丝有多难取悦，上次他一张试镜剧照被爆，被些激进粉丝追着骂了一个月，他一目十行地扫了扫，无非是骂他丑，不还原。这位有胆量接被改得面目全非的陵越角色的港人，希望他还未领教到游戏粉的厉害。

反正他是被骂到有点怀疑人生，险些觉得自己当年在某选秀舞台上，没歌喉还耍性子，单靠一张脸蛋披荆斩棘的经历是不值一文的假说，好像评委们联合起来骗他拿人气王的奖项一样。扯淡呢。某次与朋友通完电话的李易峰，嗤嗤地笑起来，说真的要不是他还有刷脸这项技能，那时候无数次PK复活的人怎么可能轮得到他。

所以结论就是他长得帅，想到这里他终于定心了。六七月的阳光照在脸上已经开始让人感到焦灼，而揣着早见完人早去吹电风扇心情的李易峰，完全没有闲情雅致地冲马天宇懒懒地喊，嘿，兄弟，我们都要穿越过半个横店啦，你那哥哥到底在哪儿啊。

02.

 

你搞错我了。陈伟霆苦着脸和场务与化妆师确认不带发套的各类事宜，他国语差劲，一句已经和导演协商过了不用带，同化妆师比划半天还是失败，后者不理解他推拒的意思，硬要把长长的头发按在他脑门上，陈伟霆看了眼镜子里自己郁卒的脸，实在很想放弃。远远的，一次偶然的余光，他看到正在朝这走的马天宇。对方是他现在在剧中除钟欣桐外最熟悉的一个，即将扮演他弟弟的男子撇开长得好看不谈，性格也与他极投缘，认识了没几个小时便称兄道弟。

待马天宇行至眼前，陈伟霆立刻见到救星似的站起来，他一边爽朗笑说天宇你来啦，一边在旁人难以窥见的角度偷偷往对方腰上一拍，忧愁地诉苦，“天宇哇，你快和这个化妆妹妹解释下啦！我是不带wig的！”马天宇多聪明啊，不多时便心领神会，扭头似笑非笑地回望他，一双手环在身前，有茬没茬的跳动，说行吧，那我给你解决这个事，但作为交换，你得帮我照看下朋友，演百里屠苏和风晴雪的，人在后面。陈伟霆点头如捣蒜，神情严肃地比出手势，示意全包在他身上很OK。

他等在外围，很快就见到了男女主，那两人一路打打闹闹走来，你摘我眼镜我打你肩膀的，看起来感情很好。他有点羡慕兼不可思议地看着两人，下意识觉得他们是情侣：到处都是摄像机，这么不避嫌的打情骂俏不是情侣还能是什么呢？错误的认识一旦形成，脑垂体供养失误，嘴巴也只能甘拜下风。陈伟霆露齿一笑，抱拳作揖，一副进入仙侠角色的派头，“边对小情侣不要玩咯，here！”

后来陈伟霆在杨幂的解释下才了解到他闹了个笑话。她与那位名叫李易峰的主演不是恋人关系，不仅没关系她甚至还有一位发展稳定的男友，有结婚意向的那种。他顿时涨红脸，连连道歉说不好意思不好意思。杨幂的表情很冷凝，他试图说点什么缓解气氛，可国语用时方恨少，这紧要关头大脑竟一片空白。对方见他愧疚到失神的反应，绷不住哈哈大笑，指着他笑倒在李易峰肩膀上，说哎哟我的天，香港人真的好懂礼貌哦，像我们家刘叔叔，那位娱乐圈有名的少女大方地擂了他一拳，豪迈地说不是什么大事，伟霆你不用这样拉！

李易峰也盯着他笑，因此当他垂头抹脸完毕再抬头的时候，正好蠢蠢地撞进对方的眼里，与笑盈盈二目交接。两人都没想到会遭遇目光相撞的时刻，一时间有点怔忡，杨幂还在身边喋喋不休，但她的软糯嗓音却宛如变作远方故事。片刻后李易峰镇定地移开眼睛，继续同杨幂谈笑风生起来，才结束了这场毫无缘由的凝视。陈伟霆又是一愣，就他个人经验来讲，接二连三的愣神似乎不是一个成熟人会出现的状况。眨眨眼莞然一笑，他不得不认定刚刚属于魔怔，居然看个男生看得目不转睛，原来以为自己长得足够好看，没想到这个剧组人人都长得这么好看。

有人写过文章感叹：使人生圆滑进行的微妙要素，莫过于“渐”这个字。每日每夜都呆在一处片场的人们，就算初衷并不在此，亦无法避免、不知不觉地熟识起来的宿命，陈伟霆同大家都相处地很好，也得大家众口一致的赞赏，究其原因，可能是他总适时地对各位同僚的标签进行增加和删减，记得每个配戏演员的好恶喜憎，被打趣口音也不反驳，和颜悦色的，事事做到尽如人意。

后来有次李易峰下了戏，很晚了，星星在头顶闪烁，现场收拾器材的声音逐渐熄灭，有悠久蝉鸣。月亮躲在淡青色的云层里，对方脱了厚重戏服，穿了件背心看他还在对着一盏小灯对着录下的新闻联播练发音，就走过来推推他说角色有配音的，你不用强求的呀。陈伟霆反手搭住李易峰的手，笑弯了眼睛说，我知道呀，但是我说得不好，你们要笑，NG，天气好热，多NG大家都很疲的。

李易峰哦了一声，在他身边走了一圈，说欸看不出你长着一张邪魅狂狷的脸，人这么好的哦。陈伟霆虚心求教，问什么是邪魅狂狷？李易峰眼睛咕噜噜的转了两圈，最后换了个话题打哈哈，哎不要在意这个问题了，反正就是夸人特别帅的。你明天没戏吧，我也没戏，天这么热，去不去喝酒？

喝完了酒陈伟霆就和李易峰道别，后者到了目的地才知道他是一杯倒，颇有点被骗的气闷，但也拿他没办法，一个人喝酒太寂寞了，有人陪才不至于发疯，只好狂灌自己，最后脚步和嘴巴一样不利索，陈伟霆从头至尾只喝了一杯，但架不住在他这里连啤酒都有后劲，脑子里混沌地充斥着浆糊，看什么都深情的闪动泪光，竟比李易峰好不了多少。

两人在酒店房门前分手。李易峰现在倒不追究他的不能喝了，觉得自己把自己灌醉也不啻为无聊消遣中不那么无聊的一个。李易峰笑得很虚幻，包括肌肉纹理的拉伸抖动陈伟霆都看进了心里，前者打了个酒嗝，暗香辛辣浮动在他身侧，“爽！可惜你不能喝，不然你肯定也能看到世外桃源，那里不用工作，不会被骂，爽死。”

做艺人压力多大啊，今早杨幂美瞳滑片，拍出来的效果一塌糊涂，天气热，一个场景拍了三次，一次比一次差。导演从怒骂到心平气和，最后直接关了监视器，和他们俩说，等你们什么时候，把自己的心态摆正了，当自己是百里屠苏和风晴雪了，而不是你们意淫里的随便谁，我们再拍。所有人噤声，却不敢嘀咕，拿着剧本跑一边钻研去，到日落晚霞彤云绚烂，这一幕到底没拍成。

陈伟霆有所耳闻，也知道李易峰来找他，是因为与对方更熟的马天宇乔振宇明天都是早戏，他又急于借酒浇愁，寻他是下策。但他盯着李易峰说桃源时的口型，桃源出现在对方嘴里，音色那么美，不在监视器的镜头里，不在手机的相册里，却偏偏有一种分外迷蒙的沉醉感。

人不都是这样的吗，明知大夜还吃酒是错到不能再错的生活方式，然而就是甘愿一错再错，戒不掉改不正，两个人组成你喝我看小分队，找着各种瞎七搭八的理由，今天被导演骂了，今天一条过了，今天隔壁的母猫生小猫了，今天一楼的蚂蚁搬家了，就这样把横店周边彻夜营业的小酒馆，愣是发梦一样吃遍了。

所以后来李易峰冲进化妆间，陈伟霆都要寻思这次又是什么理由呢。就看到前者兴高采烈地举着手机说我赌马赢了！那天李易峰昏了头，点了白酒，喝到不省人事，据说眼前全是光怪陆离的色块。陈伟霆付了钱，在店老板忧心的目光下架着他漫步在横店的大道上。李易峰步伐趔趄，懒散又拖拉，陈伟霆也慢了节拍。脚下石板路坦荡，岚风温柔呼啸，他想了想，还是把自己曾经对赌马的评价吃进了肚子里，“赌钱等于倒钱落海……哎等你输了再提醒你吧。”

03.

李易峰赔了一万在赌马里。这件大新闻在马天宇锲而不舍的鼓吹下，终于成为古剑剧组人手一份的八卦。李易峰坐在马天宇身上对他实行人道毁灭，然后在杨幂一句看这边的指令下，将眼神迅速调整为缠绵悱恻的凝望，咔擦一声，一张邪恶的相片永久的储存在了女主角的手机中。李易峰看杨幂拍完，又把马天宇拽起来对打。他们打得不亦乐乎，杨幂站在一边绕着头发加滤镜，加完了问李易峰，你发我发还是兰兰发呀。

李易峰搂着马天宇的腰，把他拔萝卜一样拔起来，想了会说我发呗。照片里都没你人，你发不好。杨幂倒也随和，没意见，哒哒哒地按键，顿了顿说发给你了，记得上传。对了，你们这对叫苏兰，不叫苏生。别一天到晚闹笑话。

杨幂说的是今早开会时候的事。编剧剧本写得奇怪，大家有目共睹，一些怎么都不该在两个男角色之间发生的对话，编剧硬是让它发生了，还发生不止一次，频率高的吓人。李易峰看着自己那本剧本，每隔几页就重点标出的章节，说无语称不上，无奈确实有点。

他和马天宇早在六七年前就知道什么更容易获得人气，怎样才能吸引更多的目光。这项本来由海那边的公司开发出的战略，让两个男孩待在一块服务视线的限定模式，在国内越来越庞大的需求下，立即供不应求，十分吃香。编剧在投影仪前说的口若悬河，说，“不是让你们表现地暧昧一点，就是同性恋了！这是方针！工作！这是考验你们演技的时候！”

哪那么多废话，不就是卖腐吗。李易峰全副武装，焚寂放在桌上，整间屋子两个门，可只有一个吊扇，有气无力地吱呀空转，像就要寿终正寝还吊着一口气的活尸，热得不行。同样的场景六年前也发生过，不过那时是在上海电视台SMG的超大型会议室，他对着开到16度，在盛夏都能感受到苦寒气息的中央空调报以十二万分的憧憬，接着听取了导播对他们的配对安排。

开始果然比自己一个人努力要吸粉的多，只要抱一抱，适时递上微笑，就有人尖叫。甚至连带着投票也有些一荣俱荣、一损皆损的架势，他望着当时卖力演唱的搭档，觉得不管他们中谁先离开，他都不会再找别人配对了。结果事实证明世事向来不尽如人意，伴随着佛珠断裂的是对方在他生日那天的取关。那之后他时常说不知不解不问，一盆雾水打湿在下。所以后来明道在有次电视剧的发布会上捏他的脸，试图要他回应出羞涩或者模拟出眉目流转的娇气，他看着瞬间响成片的快门声面无表情，脸上是僵硬的壳一样的漠然。明道很尴尬，但没说什么，转过身自圆其说。

其实他只是怕，手心濡湿，觉得这个小小舞台太像那场淘汰赛了，觉得他不能够做出回应，难过的是分明所有分离都该有迹可循，唯独他什么都不知道就被抛弃。

神游天外地开完会，助理叫住他，要他慢点走。记事本翻得哗啦啦响，她抬起脸推了推眼镜，镜片后面折射出锐利的光，她用一种老妪的枯燥口吻陈述道，“你可能觉得不舒服……但确实有这么一批受众在，她们既狂热又善于运用网络，你和马天宇都是选秀时代的过来人，不可能不懂。你也不要怕被贴标签，你要是红了，自己撕掉标签是分分秒秒的事，这是互利共赢，你要是对马天宇有抵触，还有其他角色可以选择，希望你好好考虑，你懂我的意思吗？”

他不确定自己懂不懂，直觉公司的意思是要他全面开花，重点击破，在那些运营的剧本里，他简直是个游走于花丛中却片叶不沾身的情圣了！李易峰有点想笑，最后忍住了。明明在这个敏感时代，网络发言带些不文明的词都会被屏蔽，这样粗制滥造的感情却有人争着买单。多可悲啊。

走出来碰到陈伟霆，陈伟霆今天因为开会早起，实际上上午没有他要拍的场子，打算取了毛巾换洗衣服就去健身，这其中的时间差已不算短，所以他看到李易峰晃着走出来，惊讶了一句，“你才开完会？”

李易峰望了他一眼，情绪仍泛滥在六年前的主场上，眼中因此有很沉很深的雾霭，但随即他就象征性的笑了起来，并努了努嘴，对捏着水瓶，背后甩着袋子的陈伟霆问说，“是呀，你去健身？”

“对，你有戏吗？要一起来吗？”对方摘下墨镜挂在脑后，指了指他裂开嘴笑了。

李易峰想说不用了你自己去吧，我还要看看剧本。毕竟有那么多不一样的感情等着他去揣摩，他腹诽，后来的某一秒内却不知怎么的，改口说行，你等等我，我去拿点东西。

他想比起让思考沾满全身，搞的一身泥泞，不如弄到自己无法考虑这些有的没的为止。卖腐这么简单，收益这么大的事，谁会选择不去干呢，倒是古剑这个大项目，稍迟一步便错过了，公司又不是做慈善的，看到他把握不住机会，哪里还有第二次。当年是年纪小，卖腐卖出工伤，现在长大了，想必看尽人间百态，参透书中万字，他一定不让一些不适合戏份的小情绪趁虚而入。想通了这点，李易峰舒坦了。

没错呀，抵触什么呢。他顶着大太阳和陈伟霆往健身房走去，陈伟霆的发音还是一如既往的好笑，几次李易峰被他逗得前仰后合。这样的几万年前就存在的古老天空，在它下面发生的故事，有什么是它没看过的吗？不过都是过不去自己的坎，平白生出的反抗罢了。至多再余一些浮光掠影，映射到那些闲人卫道士，痛恨同性恋的人眼里。但这又和他有什么关系呢？片子的发行，本就与他无关，他只要好好演好自己的角色，照着编剧导演的想法走就行了。

04.

陈伟霆和李易峰聊起他这些年的健身成果，说起减重塑型难过时，几片清水鸡胸肉加一碗不加沙拉的蔬菜沙拉就能对付着过一天。至于蛋糕和慕斯这种甜点是想都不敢想的，连饭都不能碰。

李易峰本来专心地很，大有沙弥听主持讲经的庄重感。听到这里不由面露尴尬，脑门冒汗。他想起一年前拍千金归来的时候，正值他生日，粉丝们浩浩荡荡地举着蛋糕来为他庆生，他眼睛一亮，从善如流地切了，自己尝一口，还是很好吃的，就把整块蛋糕都吃完了。

粉丝是开心了，导演被气个半死，李易峰一吃东西就胃凸，不得不现场找来条皮带救急，勒紧腰再拍。场务旁敲侧击说下次不能这样了。他点点头，虚心接受，屡教不改。反正李易峰就是这样的人，二十几岁的年纪，喜欢吃辣，不嗜甜，但也不拒绝补充糖分。身材管理这件事他从不对自己严苛，又不是女星，都瘦成杆子了，为了上镜好看，还得揣着笑脸娇声说，哎哟我太胖啦，得减肥。

陈伟霆一看李易峰的表情就知道他对健身这事兴趣一般，这种闷脸，以前他在师弟洪卓立身上看得多了，对方威廉威廉的亲热叫着，哄他一道去健身房，结果到了健身房，他挥汗如雨的练胸肌腹肌，恨不得拔根孙悟空的毛，吹成千千万万个自己。当然是妄想，分身乏术的时间里，他没忘记是洪卓立邀请他来的，于是给后者制定了一张详细的课程规划表。结果对方不当回事，坐在一个完全不知所云的角度就对着他拍拍拍，端着一杯果汁怡然自乐。

让洪卓立燃起健身之心的，是他在湾仔艺术中心举行自己首场音乐会的时候。陈伟霆当时作为嘉宾上台和他唱跳《Do you wanna dance》，洪卓立疏于健身，肢体不协调，只好抛媚眼又咬唇扮女步，他习惯了对方的跳脱，亦没跳的怎样酷怎样难，只求一个喜剧效果。事后记者采访，洪卓立少见地不好意思，和平时的寸背道而驰，说要他这么厉害的人跳这么搞怪的舞，真的委屈。他哈哈大笑，对着镜头夸张地安慰对方，哎KEN你不要内疚，我看你咬唇，已经累得不想跳下去啦。

从喜欢到热爱到习惯是一个过程，要是没能对健身一见钟情，只能反复操练，看看能否日久生情。陈伟霆盯着在健身房更衣室依旧耿直地穿着T恤的李易峰，三两下脱掉自己的衣服，拽过对方的手就去摸自己的腹肌。

对方果然吃惊，诧异于他的大胆，也有一种难言的钦羡。这个世界练成八块腹肌的人或许有很多，但形状这么好的人罕有，之后谁都没有说话，陈伟霆按住李易峰的手静止不动，后者也未挣扎，紧贴在泛着蜜棕色的皮囊上面，腹部肌肉群仿佛诞生了区别于胸腔的细幼心脏，毛细血管鼓动，血液如江河湖海奔流不息，热度顺着脉络烧到李易峰脸上。

空气如同凝固，又过了一会，外面有人叫，有人举重举了75KG，几可媲美举重选手。陈伟霆松了手，把毛巾挂回脖子上，倚着门殷望。李易峰亦抽出的痛快，他对外在事物一向耐力有余热情不足，此刻坐在长条凳上，自顾自拧开瓶盖喝水。

“什么感觉？有没有想速成的冲动？”凑完热闹坐下，陈伟霆笑着越过李易峰的身体拿水。手汗湿滑，拧开盖子比平时费力，他一时打不开，莫名就往李易峰那边扫了一眼。但见后者仰着头，喉结钝动。侧脸比红烛剪纸精致万分，水色熏然的半边面庞与挺翘鼻尖，让人想拿着剪刀临摹下供后世瞻仰的完整轮廓。

“是，你厉害，”李易峰被他的语调逗乐了，忍不住捏了捏他的肩膀，“你的肌肉也太实了吧。这么自豪，练多久了？”

“十几岁开始接触就在练了，我这种是寸实实的肌肉，你这种就是寸腍腍，软肉不好的，你亦要加油呀。像你肩膀宽，得天独厚呢就多作拉伸，上斜哑铃飞鸟练练，胸肌就出来啦。仰卧起坐做个4组，一两个月，腹肌就出来啦。”陈伟霆掰着手指，端正认真地给人上指导课。“哎，说是说不清的，你下次要练，就叫上我，我帮你纠正动作，定要你3个月告别烂身材！”

他们在傍晚的横店吃饭，条件艰苦，但自己出来好歹多些选择。回去又是大夜戏，摄像仪器一字排开，灯柱打在人身上，像无所遁形的小偷。杨幂挥着镰刀向他砍过来，他懵懂地失策抬手借了，剑被打飞才意识到自己在干什么。只听导演赞许地喊了一声，茫然眼神有了！不错，收工！

拔剑四顾心茫然啊，古人诚不我欺，真是茫然，没一点点上心，竟也过了。杨幂走过来把小风扇递给他，说你要是一直这个状态，再过一个月就杀青你信不信。

哪能不信哪，这么热火朝天干劲十足的剧组，只要大家没个伤病，保质保量地杀青是妥妥的。李易峰微笑地扯过隔壁扮了女装的马天宇，把对方的头按在自己锁骨上，杨幂蹦蹦跳跳地出镜半张脸，手指一动，就引发了微博上到底谁是最美女主角的争执，与两路西皮混战。

05.

再想到要去检阅古剑这部片子，时间已经向前推进了一年。这一年里，李易峰伤也受了，腐也卖了，倒也昏了，觉得自己逐渐从一个正直挺拔的红领巾演变成了滑头古怪的老年人，马天宇对他说看开点啦，最差不过毫无水花嘛，不行我俩就合伙开火锅店呗。你看你的最爱热辣壹号不是开的好好的么。

不知道为什么所有人都认定他对即将来临的7月2号很恐惧，其实亦步亦趋的那么些年，外人指责他依旧桀骜，只有他知道他已经圆滑不少。说他没野心是假的，谁会信呢？没欲望就不会选择进娱乐圈，不会难过，不会存在低谷，就是眼高手低，就是心比天高，才痛苦，才不能接受落差。

早年间某个评委对他说，你只有一张脸。当时廉价的光柱漫无目的地扫视，几次闪到他眼瞎，他还要急得脸红脖子粗地辩解，我不是只有脸，我是有很多不懂不会的地方，但我会努力学的。他这么解释，配合导播适时切进的舒缓音乐，好像看过形形色色人群的评委真的会听他一个小屁孩说话似的，人家只是笑了笑，低头给了个评分，脸80分，情商20分，满分一百。那之后他早早较其他人更早的清楚了一项真理。见人说人话，见鬼说鬼话，给人台阶下，比什么都重要。

开播前公司有意无意地要他交出社交账号的密码，请了三个运营的主管和他谈，李易峰只装听不懂，翻过这一页。他始终觉得哪怕自己这次真的走狗屎运红了，哪怕今后的每一天他都要生活在镁光灯下，生活在各路人马的揣测中，生活在一半人极度厌恶一半人为他着迷的国度里，哪怕他再也不能发些寻常的微博，被人骂广告宣传工具，他都不想把账号交出去。对于恋旧的人来说，过去的回忆，好像是生活未天翻地覆前最不得变动的东西了。

李易峰从最后一个主管的车轮战里解脱出来，后者比前两个好说话，只是阴影落在鼻间的悬念眉目 ，硬生生带了些勘破红尘的忧郁气，对方说，“你不愿交出密码，我懂你的考量。只有天王天后和小明星才能自在发表言论。你不肯，好像给了密码公司就会操纵你一样。可你想想，这是个多公开的渠道啊，要是哪天一言不慎，还得有人来善后，到时候你能干吗，无非是在高台上看我们这些人为你团团转，为你加班为你拼命。你现在不表示，不说话，特自我地我就要干嘛干嘛。李易峰，你心肠其实蛮硬的。”

他有一瞬，只有一瞬，觉得对方从眯起的眼瞳里看透了自己，而产生了些荒唐的歉意，对方不等他回应就收拾东西离开了。他久坐在关了灯火和空调的备用会议室，坐到汗水细细密密地从毛孔渗出来，把他像蚕蛹那样包裹起来，才站起来想起今天原和陈伟霆约好健身。他太疲累，实在懒得再去做四五十分钟的力量训练，于是打电话，一接通就开口问你在哪儿啊，今天播古剑，我请你吃饭，来我家看看效果咯。

生活中讲究的事绝对很多，比如从一个人的问话中，便颇能看出他是一个怎样的人。迂回半天还绕不到正点上的多优柔寡断，恐惧拒绝。而一开始抛出问题的大多不在意结果，他们只是提出建议，对结局反而看得很淡，反对意见也照单全收。听筒里的人想了想，思考了大约有一整个白垩纪那样久远的时间，然后慢吞吞地笑着应道，好呀。

吃什么呢，吃翠华。让不吃辣的人吃辣是让他们死，让吃辣的人不吃辣，虽然也痛不欲生，但笑总比哭好。吃完饭李易峰和陈伟霆往家里走，饭后消食，是胃凸患者的规律生活。走到一半李易峰突然出声，成败就在此一举了，今晚收视好就开了个好头，今晚收视不好就是低开高走。陈伟霆垂目听了半晌，呆住了，用不熟练的普通话回复，峰峰你怎么什么理由都想好啦。

他当然什么理由都得想好，到时候收视惨不忍睹好歹有话可以反驳，反正湖南卫视钻石剧场这个时间，好剧避之不及谈不上，但十点多钟，受众群也就限定了只有愿意熬夜的学生了。做人不能太贪心，落差才不会特别大。

 

陈伟霆用了他的浴室出来，李易峰已经把冰镇啤酒和果汁拿出来了，招呼他过去，离十点还有半个小时。两人都有点紧张，如临大敌的样子，李易峰想这样不行啊，就踢了陈伟霆一脚，清了下嗓子说随便问问，你要是红了，第一件想到的是什么？陈伟霆撑着脸想了想，四下阙静，只有电视机前流动的画面如水银滚动，半晌他叹了口气，奄奄地说，“我红了，港媒就更不会放过我了，要把我扒层皮。”他像联想到什么可怕的地狱刑法那样抖了抖。

“你呢，你会想到什么？”

他沉思片刻，胆战心惊的说，“如果我红了，可能会在去看梅西比赛的时候被记者发现，然后拉我采访，导致我没看见梅西的制胜一球吧。有次做梦做到这个，醒过来气死了，希望永远不要发生这样的乌龙。”

这时古剑的片头曲响起，他们各怀心思地闭嘴看了起来。卫星电视的天线通入千家万户，就在人们和乐融融地随意按键，停留在湖南卫视的角标上的时候，八万六千四百秒前的他们都不知道，就在今晚，就在此刻，一个现象级悄悄诞生了，一个崭新的时代缓缓开始了。

当时只道是寻常。谁又能想到，2014年7月的那个夏天，古剑确如预期般红了，只是红的方式和蹿红的速度却与臆想大相径庭，红的配对也不是从编剧导演到演员均有心栽花的苏兰，而是无心插柳的越苏呢。

06.

歌里唱：开始总是分分钟都妙不可言。古剑奇谭一日爆红，获得大众关注度的同时，高登立刻与时俱进的刊载了陈伟霆演陵越，并取得巨大成功的消息，回复的人嘲笑居多，不光骂明星，连大陆也一道骂进去。后来发现陈伟霆的热度不减，嚣张气焰回落了几丈，嘴上却还是不饶人地“等水果报报道咯，真金白银是珍贵，滥竽充数的也不少，让时间证明陈是什么货色咯。”

那是他们都很忙的时候，上位期小生都用命打拼，通告连连不断，饭局，站台，巴不得一天有48个小时，但怎么可能，没人能凭爱意让富士山私有，就像没人能靠一己私欲叫时间缓下脚步，于是睡觉被硬生生压缩到“能生存”的最底限，苦中作乐自己在完成铁人三项。有时真的赶得太累了，车上眯一会都是奢望，感觉眼睛还没闭上五分钟，就被拽出来换衣服。各式各样的衣料往身上比划，陈伟霆打着呵欠出神，想到前些天才把金刚狼补全了，现在只恨自己一双眼睛不是核爆，不然所见之处全变废墟，他在废墟上跳战士，一定很棒。

要考虑场地问题是要开mini live了，和土豆合作，第一次在粉丝面前唱跳她们的粉丝名。那天是和网络联动的，主办方提醒他台上台下都有摄像头，言下之意就是一举一动都会被记录，请他端着点。他不是随意的艺人，其实主办方大可不必这样耳提面命，任何陌生叮嘱都源于不信任，而他自信能做好。不过争执这个问题毫无用处，陈伟霆无所事事地摇头摆脑，被孤零零抛在一旁的三脚架吸引了目光。走过去摸摸摄像头，又亲了一下，很是赞叹地说哇你们拍摄连休息室都不放过啊。主办方正在介绍团队，不太习惯他的港式做派，卡壳几秒才重新找回自己的声音，取出记事本与他的助理核对起流程。

无非就是唱歌、free talk环节和好友vcr环节。不经意的，大伦淡淡地说等会有个vcr你注意一下，是李易峰的。陈伟霆本来在刷微博，看粉丝的留言，一溜的猴子比心，语言特别温暖可爱，一听这个抬起头问什么？大伦不知道他是装傻充愣还是真没听见，这档口也没心情和他计较，就重复了一遍说，土豆要播李易峰的vcr，你先想想怎么搞定这个。

绕不开的话题是越苏CP，拜周播剧所赐，精力旺盛的网友们只能把目光聚焦在已经播出的几集上，他和李易峰饰演的师兄弟西皮，得益于某些要素的推波助澜，滑稽地演变为全面疯狂的国民西皮。开始是享受的，高人气唾手可得，一些以前难以接洽的广告商和后续资源陆续跟上，几个月的时间几乎抵过他之前卖力演出的那几年，他差点要被一步登天的飘飘欲仙感炸的神志不清。后来却逐渐感觉伸展不开，敝处显现，到哪里都是千篇一律的西皮相关问题，你和李易峰合作的愉快吗？你对越苏CP怎么看呢？你娱乐圈三个最好的朋友是谁呢？旁人对李易峰的关注度甚至比他名义上的女友还高。

他露出一个挺括的微笑，说我最好的朋友啊，是屠苏，李易峰，峰峰。采访人又是激动又是坐立不安的，好像得知了惊天秘密一样，满足地开启了下个话题。红了之后他们的采访和微博被翻了个底朝天，观众们自持秉持的是善意的爱语，而非诋毁或是叫他们难堪，为他们第一次快本少的可怜的镜头打不平，看了些分析语图片就贸贸然断定他们在一起，把他们的经历剪成故事，一次次把他们推向高处。

这不由让他想到西洋棋，像从前某个善于攻心的棋手，总喜欢把对手的骑士逼到最高位，接着看他坠落。陈伟霆突然就有点泄气，所以后来他在接受采访的态度一直有点勉强。他的消沉眉眼被放大在每个点开视频的人的眼前，即使只有短暂的几帧，也足够让人获取到“他并不是很开心”或是“这个人对于现状并不满意”的信息。

但换位思考一下，谁会喜欢同朋友绑定成同性恋CP，起哄的人越多，日子越难过。有时陈伟霆随手发条朋友圈都能收到港圈朋友的亲切调侃，说他讨了大陆老婆，到时候不给回港，会不会只能可怜地游回去。他不做评论，只庆幸李易峰和他不在一个交际圈，朋友们还未互通有无，不然以后都不好抬头做人。然而就算维系的再小心翼翼，后果已经降临。明面上还是彼此最好朋友的他们，自越苏CP爆红不久便一次电话都未通过。尴尬，难言的尴尬，见面就尴尬，听到对方说话也觉得尴尬，于是干脆不联系，自暴自弃，让时间抚平一切。

他曾对着圆形的镜头展露自己最真切的认真，说，“我很放得开啊，不过越苏CP是该拆一下了。”观众们大笑后只当他在别扭，转头该干嘛干嘛。陈伟霆气闷，沉郁阴鸷而无话可说，现代人诚实可爱，事情不发生自己身边便当做传奇供养。他们相信电视剧中剪辑的爱恨情仇，刹那的定格，却不愿面对他和李易峰已经备受影响的现实。就像土豆，千里迢迢送来李易峰的vcr，他都不敢想对方听到又是关于陈伟霆这个人的要求时，会不会表面一片平静，内心翻墙蹈海把桌子都掀了。

不过他又在计较什么呢。成人世界大部分时候比稚童更纯粹，因为他们不分对错，只看利弊。陈伟霆想他小小艺人，还未在大陆站稳脚跟，拿什么去与赞助商甩脸色。至多表演好了，让老板们赚得钵满瓢盈了，再稍稍提点意见好了。

07.

2014年的新年，天寒水冷。李易峰从便利店出来，方才还好好的天气说变脸就变脸，冰冷的雨水垂直下落，仿佛能把一个人从里至外冻住。他站在与屋檐有一玻璃橱窗间隔的室内，看屋角锋锐的横截面断珠似的降迷你雨，像不打算停了。无端想起王家卫的重庆森林。有个场景也是这样的谋篇布局。王家卫带着墨镜，透过依稀的雨幕与一层透明玻璃拍梁朝伟，晃动影绰的落寞气息，歌放得很迷幻。那个镜头是在拍伟仔把一样宝贵的东西扔掉了，他要找到。故事总是失而复得，花好月圆才配有情人喝彩，所以下个镜头他就真的找到了当年还叫王靖雯的王菲，写给他的登机牌。

不过故事就是故事，故事剪辑地再好都做不了真。李易峰清醒地很，如同他知道，就算此时此刻他在这里亦许愿，说些可能会打动上天的王氏台词诸如，如果这一秒钟我对你说我没有带伞，你是否会单就为了我停止坠落。答案甚至都不用思考一秒以上，就是明明白白真真切切的不可能。

这场雨在老人那儿，有个别致的名称叫长脚雨，他们说它变幻莫测，常常变小了两秒又下大来。李易峰回到家一身衣服和游过泳差不了多少，急忙去洗澡，等洗完澡走到窗边，才庆幸自己抽身的早。整个北京仿佛被泡在水里的模型，雨还在下，并且越来越大，无休无止。

首都什么都好，经济建设、城市建设比他的家乡强地多，就这常年雾霾，和动不动的破天气，让他一直没能习惯。恍神中手机叮咚一声响，是新剧开拍的通知，他一刷新页面，活色生香。

他给自己泡了杯咖啡，慢腾腾地从厨房挪去床上，登邮箱查看公司发来的简介和拟邀演员。这是一部集奇幻、爱情、家国于一体的民国偶像剧，说偶像剧，是他浏览了遍剧情，发现实在与正剧搭不上边，参与演员的又颜值奇高，不论男女都善心悦目。李易峰总觉得这部戏和古剑一样有卖脸嫌疑，然而若真能只靠脸就能吸引眼缘，又是什么坏事呢？看脸走心演技都不肤浅，这三样中一样都没才肤浅。

滚了滚鼠标，李易峰托着腮，眼尖地在列表里捕获熟人，不知道这算不算今天如此难熬的天气里唯一的慰藉，总之他笑嘻嘻倒在床上，摸手机给陈伟霆发微信说兄弟，又要见面了。陈伟霆大概也没工作，秒回，发了两个大笑和企鹅抱抱的表情。

1月7号公司给他放了假，陪陪父母顺便揣摩揣摩剧本，他立刻定了机票回成都潇洒，当晚就约了朋友吃火锅。学生还没放假，火锅店里好歹不必等位，朋友落座先叫了一大摞啤酒，说助兴，完了拿眼睛看他问去年怎么样？他点着菜眼都没热情抬，说就那样呗，反正不会比10、11更差了。朋友就笑，说李易峰你他妈就会假积极，下次再被骂丑你有种自己一肩扛了，别一一个给哥们打遍电话瞎比比。李易峰笔一甩，挑着眉毛说我擦，我丑？我每天照镜子都恨不得亲上去，我都帅成这样了，那些人才不懂欣赏。

散伙已是凌晨，出门打不到车，所幸路近，他裹着棉服慢慢往回走，走到一盏路灯下面，突发奇想向后看了看。是狭长的暗影，他迈步，影子便跟着向前，离光源越近，影子越黑，到最后几乎凝为实体。他为此苦恼，又向前走了几步，是光极其耀盛的区域，路灯的正下方，那随行的暗影忽然就烟消云散了。

李易峰驻足思考了良久，募地晒然大笑，踢踏着腿继续前进。

1月8号是杨幂大婚，他没法去，就拍了张照片意思意思。他很佩服杨幂，后者拍古剑时已有三月身孕，但隐藏的好，剧组竟无一人知晓，吊威亚拍打戏都亲身上阵。陈伟霆有次和他说，自己要是女生都不一定有杨幂的气魄，他上有家姐，知道怀宝宝是件很痛苦的事，怀着宝宝还拍动作戏不用替身，母亲真的很伟大哦。

不知道是否因为当时陈伟霆的表情太严肃，李易峰打趣说，“你是不是也想做妈妈，体会下生孩子那种非常人不能忍的痛苦啊。”

陈伟霆苦着脸推拒，还是不要了吧，我更想做一个好daddy哦。李易峰翻白眼，说你这人也是没谁了，我都被你说的动心，觉得女人特别伟大到想做妈妈，你自己居然还推脱！陈伟霆一把勾住他的肩膀，感动的都要流泪，说那易峰你好厉害哦，做女生真的好伟大好辛苦的哦，你愿意为她们分担痛苦，我撑你！

那时候陈伟霆的眼圈是真的红了，他到现在都匪夷所思对方的入戏。李易峰抖了抖，从给杨幂发送祝福的微博页面退出来，向下翻到陈伟霆的页面，后者今天亦发了微博，正穿着他梅西的巴萨队服与身着阿根廷队服的黄宗泽等人合照，李易峰艳羡的把图保存下来，微信对方说，你们导演真有眼光，给你穿梅西同款！

陈伟霆回复说哈哈，导演说这件队服是工资的一部分欧，你喜欢梅西呀，那三月见面带给你看！

08.

陈伟霆坐在休息室心不在焉地玩手机，化妆师马不停蹄地给他最后补妆，大伦站在一边提醒他注意事项，说到口干舌燥发问，你听懂了吗？他晕乎乎地反诘，不是说休息室也会被拍吗？这样把流程都说出来真的好吗？大伦目瞪口呆兼挫败地看着他，一两分钟的停顿后干脆放弃，只拍拍他的肩膀，说好好干，我们都在后面撑你的。

后来陈伟霆才明白大伦为什么恨铁不成钢，他的确是mini live结束才知道的——live开始的网络播送，所谓的台下摄影，只是对休息室的门的拍摄，他那些来不了的粉丝，就那样一直望着一扇并不那么好看的门扉，等待他出现，等了很久很久。

登台前陈伟霆有点紧张，说起来Sun boy’z时期的曝光也不少了，大大小小的奖项亦有得拿，手握港台最受欢迎新人奖这样唬人的奖项，更被港媒连呼吸都是错的一路穷追猛打，他理应刀枪不入石头心肠。但不知怎么回事，站在这间并不宽敞到怎样的场地，想到前面坐着的，是没有参与过他的过去的新粉丝，陈伟霆却油然升起一种荒谬的惧怕感，甚至想打退堂鼓了。

因为实在无法确定她们的心意，会不会听完了他唱歌，中途觉得难听就退场呢？会不会发现女皇不是她们想象的那么美的编舞，而对他觉得厌倦呢？

头顶追光灯乱闪，音乐飘了出来，舞台后面紧锣密鼓的闪过工作人员，每个人面上都凝重如铅，为了最后的调试做最后的修补。他看着这些和他差不多大的工作人员们，有些甚至比他小得多，都在为了他东奔西走，原在胡思乱想闷闷不乐的，这一刻突然自悟道，谁去谁留，这事他自己是没有能力左右的。要走的终归要走，为要走的自乱阵脚，影响到要留的，那就得不偿失了。

他从帘幕后面转出来，舞台很亮，布景很美，台下一片人影幢幢，他努力眯起眼睛，想看清每一个到场的粉丝，可惜能见的都是模糊的光影。但他知道粉丝很激动，她们手上的荧光棒很闪很好看，她们穿着整齐的服装，身后映着他的英文字开头W。

播李易峰的vcr的时候，场面称得上宏大，粉丝的尖叫快把屋顶掀了。他受到感染也跟着笑，拿话筒抵住下巴，开始他以为会看到李易峰尴尬的表情，差点没在大庭广众下表演一叶障目，没想到对方盯着镜头的神态特别自然真诚，一点不勉强的样子。

他知道对方很匆忙，这段时间古剑正当红，李易峰出点状况就老被挂在微博24小时热点里，精选里是对方各式各样大同小异的抓拍。他有时候不忙了，会点进去看看对方的搭配，感叹一句眼光又犀利了呐就退出来。这项癖好还是很有好处的，就像现在，陈伟霆甚至辨认得出对方祝福他穿着的这身衣服，是几月几日的工作间隙赶拍的。

短片里李易峰笑着看他，目光好像完全要视时间空间为无物了，就那么直挺挺的穿越银幕望入他眼里。李易峰最后叫了他一声威廉gor，接着画面暗掉，陆陆续续后方有探头探脑的人影矮下去，他都看进眼里。有人在台上说了什么，他不太记得住，思绪杂乱到放空，脑子里就过着李易峰喊他那声威廉gor。

李易峰不是香港人，他的家乡话属于慢慢悠悠的方言，因此对方一念的慢，短短三个音节就如同要被拉长至永恒的极限一样。他吃惊于对方对他的称谓，在活色都结束了好一段时间的现下，对方叫他的名字，依然不是公事公办的陈伟霆，陈等等，甚至不是稍熟些的人会唤他的伟霆威廉，而是他们关系最好时，活色生香中途，常亮着眼睛喊他健身带带他的那句威廉gor。

薄情之人通常不会对一个称呼敏感或者勾起回忆，对他们来说这低微到不值一提，一个称呼的变动同天气的变化没有不同，又不是能引起地壳变动抑是别的巨大改变的源头，哪里值得浪费表情追忆。只是在李易峰说出这三个单词的时候，陈伟霆却心头一跳，好似那颗尘封了十几天的心脏，突然有力而缓慢地在昭示着自己的存在了，好像整个脊背都通了电，阴极阳极接反了那样争先恐后地要从皮脂深处喷发出什么了。

明明什么都变了，一切都不同了，可他端详李易峰被噪点模糊的脸，却又像什么都没有变。时间没在对方身上留下一点烙印，哪怕仅是一个眼神或是称呼。

那是活色生香剧组发生的事，他杀青后与朋友聚会时才有机会说与别人听。无非得到这么久的故事也拿出来讲，你究竟是活在多久远的白垩纪的评价。可他还是一意孤行的对看起来一点都不感兴趣的朋友说，那你是不知道李易峰人多好，他自己都长麦粒肿，还一直给别人带吃的，强撑着不去医院，那是麦粒肿啊，痒得不得了你知道吧，他还要被面粉泼，不能揉眼睛。哎呀，你和他合作过就知道他的好。

朋友莫名其妙，“艺人不都这样，不吃苦就功成名就的，你指望谁给你买单？哆啦A梦？林肯公园的主唱在演唱会上从舞台摔下来，骨裂，不照样爬起来继续唱吗？后来送去医院差点整条手臂都保不住。”

陈伟霆在娱乐圈浮浮沉沉几年，其实自己也知道李易峰的状况，比起断手断腿车祸毁容的事故要好的多，但事情发生在李易峰身上，他潜意识里就觉得了不起，这个中滋味酸甜苦辣的，他亦搞不清缘由。

09.

2014年3月底的时候，剧组前期准备活动都结束了，演员们陆续进组。四个主演是老熟人，彼此打了招呼就算见过。舒畅安静点，和来上海探班的粉丝合完影后，就窝在自己酒店客房里看剧本。

每个人的造型都算定过妆了，该剪短的剪短，该留长的留长。李易峰天生黄发，这次为戏染得特别黑。刚染完他和他妈妈视频，李妈妈问他是不是让他带去上海煮着喝的何首乌都喝完了，头发油黑发亮的不得了。他就弯了眼睛，对着镜子左右照照，啼笑皆非，觉得瞬间拥有了同那些年长者鹤发上墨的心境。

陈伟霆信步走过来，他的粉丝来探过班了，送的星巴克，他在剧组走了一圈，给其他些人都送完了，顺便拍了照片传上微博感谢，最后逛到李易峰这里。李易峰正窝在椅子上在打游戏，表情凶神恶煞。乔振宇在古剑杀青时给他创了一个遥不可及的分数留作念想，李易峰闲来无事就打，结果打了四个月都没触到破纪录的边，气得他打开同乔振宇的聊天页面就是一顿精神攻击。

 

那边陈伟霆对他说有喝的，要喝吗？李易峰本来已经被乔振宇不温不火地回应搞到火冒三丈，就差扔手机销毁证据，听到这话默默放下手里的活凑过来。扒拉开袋子一看，两杯冰美式，可想而知一杯他的一杯对方的。左右粉丝探班不可能就送一个味道，两杯冰美式，这么刻意，一定是陈伟霆自己留的。想着想着李易峰就笑开了，把杯子捧在手里摆弄，“你还记得我喜欢喝这个啊？”

陈伟霆偏过头微微一笑，说，“是呀。”

阳光很好，虽说不是冬日的太阳了，明媚里总带着冷，却也并不耀目，刚刚好是适合休憩的时候。李易峰突然想起了什么，“这次排戏排地蛮紧的，你知不知道？”

“知道啊，我明日就要挑战一天400场戏。”这个数字有些天方夜谭，李易峰扭头看了陈伟霆半晌，发觉对方神色沉静，不像在说大话，在心里为陈伟霆默哀一秒钟的瞬时，他哈哈大笑起来。

吃饱喝足之后开拍，大概有了古剑在前培养合作感，他与陈伟霆的戏竟是所有对手戏中最好拍的，通常一take过，省了不少时间。不过即便没有NG，下戏时间还是要弄到很晚，没办法，机动如此迷人，人想活得更融入些社会，就必须学会迁就。一次结束，导演放假，整个场地冷凝的气氛忽然流转而芬芳起来，是活生生的味道。大家都很疲累，席地而坐歇脚，唐嫣扮演的花女在草甸上坐久了，蜘蛛爬进裤管，碍于拍摄没法说，一结束就喊起来，一阵鸡飞狗跳。

收器材又出状况，倏尔天降大雨，目力所见一片白茫茫的水线，悬浮空中的水份即刻盈满，连带着氧气都有一股湿漉漉的触感。远处的黛色建筑与地平线的边限晃动柔和地模糊了视野，李易峰拿手挡在眼前，已经有咸湿的雨滴落进瞳孔里了，来不及欣赏这良辰美景，他一溜烟地跑进房子里躲雨。  
一场雨打得剧组措手不及，导演骂助理，埋怨他不好好看天气预报。李易峰站在一边有句没句地听训，觉得助理也着实冤枉，早晨这天万里无云的，谁能想到下午就凭空落雨呢。导演板着脸，硬邦邦地说进度一定要完成，不然留给后期的时候会更少。李易峰神游天外地想，你看这么多个世纪过去了，空想主义者还是如此一根筋，好像一旦有人配合，就真能皆大欢喜一样。最后舞美牺牲小我，跑出去现场侦察了一番，回来时狼狈地不行，哆嗦地说就算架棚也不能拍了，风大雨大，拍出来不知道什么鬼。总算让导演彻底死心。

所以大手一挥放假，女孩子终归女人心性，穿着厚重的行头小心翼翼地走去保姆车换衣服，商量着今天下戏下得早，不如晚上逛街去。李易峰和陈伟霆没那么矜持，把长衫掀起来扔在肩头，露出四条毛腿向前行。

雨越下越大，周边一切声音都沉寂了，唯有雨声哗哗，无穷无尽。李易峰严肃地对陈伟霆说，“你觉不觉得我们正生活在抽水马桶里？天上下雨是因为河外星系排泄完了在抽水。”陈伟霆凛然了神色，片刻歪头苦哈哈地说，“不要这么想了吧，太可怕了！”

李易峰和陈伟霆在酒店里看老片，伍迪艾伦的《子弹横飞百老汇》。窗外电闪雷鸣，李易峰盘腿坐在床上频频揉眼睛，早前他淋了雨，眼睑不舒服。陈伟霆一边放碟，一边扔了一瓶眼药水给他，水膜一样在眼前敷了一层，弄得两只眼睛水光潋滟，泪水莹莹的，还是不管用。

陈伟霆本来抱着公仔坐在床下的，看他拼命眨眼睛就上来了。忧心忡忡望着他的眼睛说，“不会是麦粒肿吧……”李易峰恐吓似的对他说，“你别乌鸦嘴啊，我好着呢。”又听陈伟霆说那你把你的隐形眼睛拿下来，他看了看电视机，为难又赌气说我不要看电影了啊？

陈伟霆嘿嘿一笑说，我给你翻译讲剧情呀。李易峰说厉害了，你这么闲的啦，服务态度好的。陈伟霆说其实最好呢，是你回自己房间，摘掉眼镜睡一觉。李易峰想反驳什么，陈伟霆又接着说，但是呢，我知你好怕闪电打雷……

“谁怕了？”李易峰嘲讽地笑了笑，结果上天不给面子地忽然炸雷，他面无人色地吃进自己的话，往被子里躲了躲。

此时电影里正好播到海伦辛克莱和戴维一同坐在公园长椅上的场景。海伦看着前方的空旷的草场，说了一句在即便那个遥远过去，都显得过分摇曳生姿的戏语，她说，“戴维，真正有意义的事物是难以解释的。它们比语言更原始。”

本能的确比语言原始，这一秒李易峰从未如此清晰地感知到这个真理。他望着对方咳了一声要笑不笑的神情，尴尬地暗骂自己到底为什么偏要在今天偏要在此刻，偏要在陈伟霆房间里看这部该死的喜剧呢。

10.

李易峰的眼睛后来果然被证实是麦粒肿。

陈伟霆是在一个再寻常不过的幕间听到工作人员说漏的嘴。伴随着这个见闻一并到来的，还有对方只请了半天假，配了些药就返工云云的消息。舒畅正在他身边对戏，亦听见这条八卦，眼波一转，掩着唇含羞带怯地回了句，“易峰倒把工作看得重。”

她最近连拍好几场日本留学的戏码，因此说话总带点旁若无人的外国腔调。陈伟霆看了她一眼，不置可否地拿书盖住嘴。他想到李易峰生麦粒肿的事，真要探究起来，他该是先于任何人得知症状的。可就算知道了又能怎样，导演的金科玉律摆在那边，话语铮铮的——拍戏的时间就那么多，每浪费一秒，后期就少一秒，不会为任何人开直通车。

演员生活没什么万能的生存之道，太嚣张了要被打压，太卑微了没人看到，营造的外在性格恨不得摆在天平两端细细称量下比重。大多数情况都属于不可抗力，就像受伤生病，指望剧组怠工没可能，陈伟霆心里明镜似的清楚，不过也就是因为清楚，才总喜欢唉声叹气。

下了戏陈伟霆给李易峰打电话，响了十几下那边才接起来，慢条斯理并有点口齿不清地说，“哎睡觉呢你干嘛。”

陈伟霆的唇角缓然融成一个微笑，眉眼澹澹地说，“我结束了，来找你玩呀。”

他站定在门口，提着热腾腾的外卖，刚想发个微信叫李易峰开门，门却轻轻从里面开了，李易峰套着件灰色汗衫，赤脚站在门内，一副黑框眼镜，视线越过镜片，十分坦然的看着他。对方的眼睛肿的非常明显，不过仗着眼睛大，愣是没肿成一条细缝。

李易峰望见陈伟霆笑了，哪能不知道这是人家在笑他的麦粒肿。其实陈伟霆笑的方向实在不是李易峰想的那样，但笑都笑了，被理解成嘲笑亦自作自受毫无办法。他叹了口气空出手，也就接下后者朝他胸肌而来的拳头。李易峰倒也没真要打他的意思，他的跆拳道止于拍千金归来时的花拳绣腿，就喂了一声抗议一下，摆个造型罢了。在门口玩闹了会，便侧身让晚饭进来。

 

空气里有消毒药水的气味，错觉自己来到医院，陈伟霆有些不自在。李易峰翻箱倒柜甩给他一瓶矿泉水，解释道助理把空调内机和被套全拆下来找人洗了，怕他麦粒肿加尘螨感染过敏，病上加病。他说着话，腿脚麻利地蹬上床。陈伟霆捣腾了会李易峰放在桌上的药剂，无非是金霉素眼膏和一罐棉签。这片场周围的小诊所见惯了演员的大病小痛，断了腿也能面不改色地接上，是栖息在犄角旮旯里的当代隐居高手。

李易峰开着音量在打游戏，爆破音震耳欲聋。陈伟霆握着棉签，回头瞟了对方一眼，有点无言，“你不要玩游戏啦，我帮你上药啊。”

李易峰想要冲刺乔振宇的记录又失败了，怒气冲冲地把手机一扔，回应陈伟霆的话，却仿佛在无边无际的怀疑之海里泡了二十年，他不可思议地问，“你要帮我上药？就你那倒酒都能倒差的眼神？”

陈伟霆被质疑了也不废话，棉签沾了药膏，单手取掉李易峰的眼镜。后者挺直的鼻梁上被眼镜压出两道深色血痕，他一时错愕，探手去揉碎了红迹，李易峰不耐烦地打开他的手说，“我真菌感染呐，你洗过手未啊。”

“洗过啦！”

淡金的透明膏体绕上肿粒，李易峰仰起的面上眉毛抽动，淡色的唇抿成一条细软的线。陈伟霆在涂药间隙，分心瞥他一眼，后者微微蹙着眉，长睫毛共眼睑后的晶体颤动，唇色泛红。他心中一动，竟全无缘由地由脊椎末端升起一股泛着酸意的酥麻感，不可抑制地面上烧热起来，连手指扶着对方皮肤的地方，也仿佛头一回感受到那是多么细腻的触感，而失控地蹭了蹭。

李易峰的下巴被陈伟霆捏在手里，偏过脸都显得艰难，还得忍棉签刮在麦粒肿上的痒，忍得要内伤，声音都扭曲了，句子从齿缝里蹦出来，“陈大医生，我耐力有限，你有完没完！”

他这才如梦初醒，险些以为自己是禽兽，居然对兄弟想入非非，口头上却免不了宽慰道，“就好了就好了，你闭眼别动呀。”被对方如临大敌的神色吓到，陈伟霆在忍不住怀疑起自己技术的同时，手指不禁亦轻了几分。他觉得李易峰难办，明明眼睛都肿成那样了，还有闲心打游戏，不过他想起自己打古剑奇谭的时候，也是一门心思扑在上面绝不敷衍，家破人亡都决定玩下去，瞬间发觉自己并没有说教的资格。

他这么一分神，手去拿棉签不注意就碰到了一片，横七竖八地落在桌上。李易峰听到响动，睁开眼看他，陈伟霆盯着李易峰看不出什么感情的目光，胆战心惊地把出师未捷身先死的棉签们扫进垃圾桶里，摸摸头，赔笑说，“哎！它们倒掉了耶。”

吃完饭陈伟霆把剩菜冷炙收了收，计划去重新买盒棉签。出门前李易峰走到他身边，重新戴起了那副黑框眼镜，面上看不出是喜是怒，自然地从他手里接过了垃圾袋说我去扔吧。他没推脱，两人便一道走。

他和李易峰一前一后地迈进电梯，窄小的客梯，因为内里空无一人而显得四周银色的金属墙体，有一种如同科幻电影中末日来临一般的伤感氛围。

酒店在片场不远的地方，拍戏嘛，住太好的酒店就不必了。周遭是不高不低的建筑群，他们的酒店在其中甚至算得上鹤立鸡群。葡萄串一样的小灯泡，写着“过夜八十”的招牌，手写牌面，萤虫飞舞。店家灯箱次第亮起的珠光，零星烛火居然也看起来很辉煌。随风飘动的风铃，陈旧的黄色灯泡。车流驶过，行人如织，小摊炒面的叫卖声此起彼伏。

陈伟霆和李易峰一边探讨着明天的对手戏，一边往人群深处行。垃圾袋在他们两中间晃晃悠悠，光线黯淡，大大一包从身后看起来，竟如牵手。

11.

昨晚夜深时天又下了场雨，不怎么让人愉快的绵绵阴雨，耗时长，并像个膀胱有问题的患者一样尿不尽，淅淅沥沥到四点才停。李易峰五点准点拉开窗帘往外看，天光初朦，尘埃混合着雨水降落地面，空气是上海四月久违的清新味道。有工作人员三三两两地等在门外，拿着器材呼来喝去，他缩回脑袋，晨间朝露垂于头顶，透心凉。于是洗头洗脸涂药膏，转眼人已经在酒店楼下吃饭。

吃好饭，李易峰蹭着未离开酒店时的一格WIFI看新闻，陈伟霆和舒畅恰好有说有笑下来。他把嘴里的包子嚼碎咽下去，喝了口水，偏头和落座不久的舒畅分享刚出炉的小道消息，听说你车爆胎了？那你怎么去片场？

舒畅与陈伟霆对视一眼，女性喝着白粥平平稳稳地笑说，没关系，逸尘君让我搭他的便车。他长长的哦了一声，柔肠百结的，然后无事可做的缄口。逸尘是陈伟霆在活色生香里饰演的人的名字，与舒畅饰演的小雅惠子是一对情侣。李易峰先前看完了自己那份脱水剧本，心里默背了几遍，觉得差不多了再转头把整部剧本细细研磨了，合上剧本也不得不承认编剧就是集采众家的梗，为虐而虐。

所以后来虽然播出时收视率不错，微博上大骂编剧傻逼的人也大有人在，不买账的、抵制的更是一堆一堆。他们这一辈三对人的爱情，明明是贯穿全剧的灵魂，硬是被折腾到支离玻碎至不明所以的地步，都是有缘无分的苦命鸳鸯。

嫁人的，死去了。未嫁的，错过了。家道殷实的，中途凋零，两情相悦的，眼泪流尽。这一饮一啄间，因果报应分明。到最后，一群人遍体鳞伤地握住了彼此的手，好不容易在一次次死生相依、患难与共中，上天终于成全他们在一块了。编剧却桀桀一笑说你想得美，杀了个回马枪，就让架起中日友好桥梁小野惠子血崩死了。这编剧不是报复社会，李易峰都不信。

哪那么多深仇大恨负能量要在剧本里发挥啊。

早饭吃完，几路人分几波车去片场。舒畅一下车就去化妆，李易峰侯在进出剧组的主干道上截下陈伟霆，说逸尘兄弟，你怎么和四字日本妞关系那么好了，都专车接送了。这话放以前，他是绝对不会问的，旁人的事同自己有什么干系呢，世界那么大，过好自己都难，手哪伸得了那么长去管别人。但演宁致远这个角色时，他觉得自己从内而外释放了，真真做到了不懂就问，喜欢就说，性格开朗霸道了一倍。于是陈伟霆就被他拽着，人来人往的，迈也迈不动路。只好特别无奈地回看他说致远，不然你以为昨天外卖单哪儿来的，我第一次来这里拍戏，什么都不懂，是惠子小姐给我的。

他还待说些什么，想回呛对方说你蠢啊，我带你去吃嘛，用得着麻烦女孩子。话还没脱口，那头补光灯各种仪器均已就绪，场务开始清场外加喊人就位了。李易峰收回手，讪讪地说，我昨天看那外包装，我吃过，挺远挺贵一家酒店的，我还以为你们开小灶，顺便给我捎带一份的。没想到是你特别买的。他感谢的话流程未走到一半，就像杀人的才举起刀，都是想不到会被人打断的。就看着陈伟霆的手向他脸上拢来，对方全不在意他在讲什么，一心一意按着他的眉毛把面皮往上拉，盯了半晌感慨道，药是不是没用？它还好大一只哦。

鼻孔喷火并七窍生烟，李易峰寻思着自己也不算喜欢说感谢的人，怎么仅有的几次真情实感都要被这样无视呐？他想到六年前比赛时主持人给他们拉票，每个人的心路历程，他不去评价真实与否，反正十八九岁的男孩子城府大概不会过深，都哭地凄惨地不得了。他也觉得大家的故事挺不容易挺心酸的，就一声不吭地在旁边跟着掉眼泪。结果话筒到他这里了，灯光视线一下全锁定在他脸上了，主持人期待地望着他，他偏偏卡壳了。

脑子一片空白，不知是听别人的故事太感动了泪水流完，还是处于电影里那种“你哭了”，“不，这是上天拥抱我面孔的雨水”这样倔强的心态，明明说话声音还在抖，他伸手抹了把脸硬说自己没哭，顶着主持人的白眼，讲完了长长一串可有可无的感谢人名。视频呐，也许就是为了让不完美的人不至于遗忘而拍的。他当年说出口的话均被比赛视频铭刻，在时间流逝里，至终变成了如同警局里陈年旧案一样的不动物。偶尔想翻案了就拿出来看看，感受自己当年低情商的同时，李易峰亦笑着认为就算再给他一百次机会，他还是会选择做反煽情协会会长。

就像现在，他对着陈伟霆的疑问端正了面色，洒脱地说哎管它有用没用，反正这点瑕疵影响不到我完美的脸。

这句话后来被印证是在放屁，因为严于律己更严于待人的导演拿着扩音喇叭河东狮吼，化妆师人呢，李易峰那眼睛你们怎么搞的，再给我遮遮！

12.

拍戏这件事，很多人无缝进组，说起在剧组熬过多少个不眠日夜，其实也就一晃而过。陈伟霆2014年9月初进组缘来幸福，忙忙碌碌了一阵忽然就想起了活色杀青的日子。

活色拍到末期，主线浮出，每个人的角色形象饱满起来。杀青在即，全剧组不可避免地被拽入离别的感伤，或是真相即将揭开的沉闷。很久之后他每每想起那段时间，都会同自己说，多做事，少说话，多说多错，不如沉默。陈伟霆和李易峰站在戏里戏外都是高墙组成的宁家院落里胡天侃地，说到为人处世的优秀模样便是上述那句话，李易峰白了他一眼，眼神特别生动说对是对，那威廉gor你自己做到了吗？

当然是没做到。人类穷极一生都在拼命犯各种错误，说话只是其中的小小一环。陈伟霆那颗受韩寒影响颇深的脑袋，总觉得先要认定自己是错误的，其次才能矫正自己。李易峰抱着树问他那你觉得你哪里错了。陈伟霆叹了口气，往远处全神贯注拍他们的摄影师们扫了一眼，惆怅地说，“比如我们其实在演戏，但是你一和我说话，我就和你聊起天。这样就很不好，我们应该professional。”

为了展示他的专业，陈伟霆把剧本边缘翻得毛糙，有些部分其实直到杀青，陈伟霆还是无法理解为什么要发生这样那样的对话，但并不妨碍他感谢这两月半的简短人生。演员是唯一可以游离在时光之外，可以用与常人无异的生命波段，穿梭于种种大起大跌悲欢离合的片场间，体会人间百态，形形色色人物的职业。他发自内心地热爱演戏，每次拍戏都全力以赴。

这样好也不好，毕竟不是人人需靠一个重要角色冲击三金奖项入围。入戏太深，结局从来不太像样。这话是陈妈妈在他出道前的耳提面命。稍长时陈妈妈喜欢看大陆流传过去的《红楼梦》，只觉得戏中陈晓旭的林黛玉演得极好，演得活了，常常挂在嘴边。可路人哪有什么狂热的喜爱，剧一停，夸奖便偃旗息鼓。

倒是后来某天，04年的时候，陈妈妈偶尔在港市坊间的风言风语中，听到这位林妹妹被纽约时报采访时说的一席话，她说林黛玉是她演艺途中一座不可逾越的山峰。在此之后，是她生命中的苍茫时刻。导演不敢请她演其他角色，陈晓旭的名字被林黛玉取代。

陈妈妈于是推人度己，忧心自家儿子做什么都认真的心态。陈伟霆是个听到偶像迈克尔杰克逊的去世消息，都哭得不能自已的人。她忧愁他会不会不撞南墙心不死，或是改天真撞到了就把南墙撞破再走。陈伟霆听说了这桩事，只是握着妈妈的肩，亲吻着她的额发说随遇而安啦！大概类似这样的句子。当下贫瘠，未来未知，他还没有遇到能让他入戏太深的角色和人呢，而想象向来是毫无用处的，插上翅膀都不一定有现实一半离奇。

入戏太深的事例他不是没有听过，前些年梁朝伟拍《春光乍泄》就入戏太深，走不出来，一跃成为当时香港影坛盛极一时的笑谈。一本假剧本诱他飞往阿根廷，说好的拥抱牵手是底线，结果首日大灯一照，便要同张国荣坦诚相见拍床戏。八卦小料说梁朝伟连护照都偷了，预备随时开溜，结果没抗住王家卫的循循善诱，一朝行差踏错，误入火坑。香港到戛纳，全靠嘉玲姐从旁悉心照料才没走歪。后来接受采访，梁朝伟谈到张国荣王家卫，眼角下的细纹还是会如同见到经年老友一般熟稔的抖抖。

陈伟霆想自己一没遇到王家卫这样的大导演，二和他有对手戏的必须不是张国荣，三古剑活色亦不是春光乍泄，他肯定没有入戏太深的可能。结果那天上完药倒完垃圾回酒店，墨菲定律就要他好看。分别前他把棉签递给李易峰，后者咬着嘴唇笑，说句逸尘兄有心啦，就接过去。

手掌交错的一瞬，对方的指尖漫不经心地划过他的掌心。陈伟霆差点惊叫起来，又来了，那种被对方电了一下的触觉，心腔都酥了的感受，又从黑暗里伸出触角笙歌。他都不敢看对方的眼睛，只低头落荒而逃说明天见。

各回各屋，相反方向，陈伟霆走着走着就忍不住回头，回头前一秒又品过味来觉得自己有病，纠结着上完楼梯。躺回床上，他精疲力尽，还不得不抽空思考自己不合格的表现。往昔历历在目，陈伟霆越想越不对劲，翻滚烙饼烙几个小时，窗外景色终于从星空变作曙光。什么叫被电，怎么会被电，纵然是从不追人的他，时间一长亦明白其中深意。

次日下楼撞见舒畅，于是结伴而行。舒畅同他说运气背到极致，半夜保姆车被贪玩小孩扎破了轮胎，不知前路怎行。他本沉浸在自己的思绪里，以为多大事，一听着实不值一提，就大包大揽地说没事啊，我送你去片场。各怀心事，相顾无言了几层台阶。这个聪慧女子突然开口说几年前我去无锡拍戏，朋友领我参观灵山大佛，登云大道共216级台阶，据说走完了就能消108种佛家烦恼。

“入戏太深，不如去走走。”

陈伟霆一愣，眼里刹那浮现出各种复杂情绪。舒畅笑吟吟地回望着他的黑眼圈，意有所指，胜券在握，他苦笑。

13.

导演喊道宁致远你看乐颜的眼神没这么凶狠！这个时候你还不知道她背叛了你！含情脉脉行不行？生了麦粒肿演技也一起病了吗？！李易峰举起手示意自己被打败了，要求休息五分钟整理心情，灯光舞美撤下器材，过来同情地拍拍他的肩膀低声笑言，导演一年365天其中300天都在更年期，你别在意。

哪敢在意啊，李易峰没脾气地翻剧本，他仅仅是泄气。拍不出导演要的感觉，大不了发狠练习，一回不行两回，今天不好明天，只是连累一帮子人在这里陪他从零开始，无辜浪费胶卷。

化妆师麻利地跑过来给他补妆，嘴上功夫不停，“最近这几个镜头，导演把关把得很严，上午伟霆哥也是，被骂的狗血淋头，NG了十几回。”他来了兴致问道，“他不就是质问安秋生那一段嘛，前几天对戏还好好的，怎么今天不行了。”

“那谁知道呢，导演说要演出绝望痛苦的挣扎，伟霆哥只剩下难过了。”

李易峰若有所思地任小姑娘捏着棉签蹂躏他的嘴唇，对方后来说了些什么，他一概当唱戏一样听了，脑子里全是走马灯点播了遍自己待会的戏。补完妆的同时，重新开拍的拍子也打了。这回导演没怎么为难他，精益求精了几分钟，差不多就过了。下了戏他本着分享一条过心得的善良本性，买了点东西就去探望今早与他同是天涯沦落人的陈伟霆。

仿佛是过去某一场景的重现，轮到李易峰拎着外卖等在陈伟霆门口。陈伟霆昨晚没睡好，睡眼惺忪的应门。吃到一半他问陈伟霆，听说你今天NG了很多次哇。对方嚼着猪排抬脸看他，似乎以为他习得了千里眼这样了不起的技能，噎了半晌说这你都知道？！眨眼间又了悟一切，自问自答说难怪现在找我，你打算帮我对戏哦？他握着筷子，手在空中飞舞，义正言辞地说那是，互帮互助是中华传统美德，救人一命胜造七级浮屠呐。

于是一晃便到九十点钟的光景，他自己也很累，陀螺一样拍了大半天，合了剧本觉得上下眼皮打架，正厮杀地如胶似漆。打了个呵欠说先回去睡了，明天再继续。对方追出门，说麻烦你了谢谢啊。他故意板着脸说男女有别，我不帮你难道要你去找舒畅啊。转头又如春暖花开一样解冻了表情，说朋友之间不谈谢谢，真要谢不如请我吃饭，其他示好都是空话。他一句戏言，没想到陈伟霆居然当真，第二天连早饭都给他另卖。李易峰蹲在片场嚼着与平素白粥萝卜干不同的精致点心，目光飘到云层之上，心里不由得在香港人的幽默感上打了个叉。

后来李易峰再去陈伟霆房间对戏，笑话都不敢乱开，直截了当地说虽然东西好吃，但别再买啦，不是什么大不了的事，你还给我上过药，抵消了。陈伟霆一看他那肿成馒头一样的眼皮，没听他喋喋不休了什么，只问道好长时间了，什么时候才能好呀。

可能杀青了才能好吧，他接上话，半真半假地叹气，又说自己上药困难，眼药水有就点，没有就混过去，没发展到开刀地步都算祖上积德。他觉得自己的冷笑话到底过去是有市场的，虽然不能让人通体舒泰，但博君一笑不是问题，哪知陈伟霆眉头紧锁地望着他，脸上一丝笑意也无，说不行呀，这样不会好的。平时一点一滴积累，最后才有成效。你不涂药，怎么会好呢。对方絮絮叨叨地说，峰峰你放一份药膏在我这里，你懒得话，过来我这边，我帮你涂药呀。

李易峰怎么听怎么觉得这句话像极了老套的把妹招数，果真下一秒，就看到脱口而出的陈伟霆面有菜色地发觉不妥。他看着好玩，忍不住抬脚踹对方，嘴上又逗人家说嘿你怎么说话呢！

却也没有拒绝。之后几天，大约真觉得自己懒惰要人督促，这个时候倒不嫌弃陈伟霆眼神差问题的李易峰三番五次出现对方房间门口，自带棉签药膏，和上学一样风雨无阻。他自是不知道陈伟霆自鬼使神差说出那句邀约，以后的每分每秒都像活在悔断肠的愁苦里。

谅是陈伟霆心里打翻了万花筒，也不敢同另一当事人说自己或许入戏太深，真当自己是你亦兄亦友的亲近角色了。况且他也实在不信邪，总认为自己对兄弟的那一点喜恋苗头，说不准是自己想太多。所以平日里还是该演戏就演戏，该肢体接触就接触。唯有到了每日夜里，李易峰笑眯眯敲开他房门，把棉签放在他手里，陈伟霆才觉得自己算是重回了那个浮光掠影的繁复世界，而不是在虚无的思想中游荡。

心理建设得造摩天大厦的高度，李易峰又在现实里恐吓他说轻点轻点，他脾气上来了也想摔东西走人，凭什么就自己走不掉逃不脱受这些感情压制呢。千般愤懑无处发泄，只恨不得活色一结束大家天各一方，好好理理清自己的感情再见面。结果手指才一接触到李易峰的脖子皮肤，告诫的话都飞了，心脏不争气地乱吹唢呐，搞得他十分郁卒。最终不得不承认这段令他无从招架无处着手的，脱胎自剧本的光怪陆离的情谊，或许可能大概的确是喜欢没错。

14.

接下来的某个时间，就是全组杀青。很巧的，那天刚好是全国高考结束，新闻中滚动播放着大新闻，李易峰看着影像资料里，那些承载笔尖重量的卷面被封存装卸，它将在一段漫长的等待后重见天日，直到抉择完学生们未来的去向。

分别时刻工作人员总比演员有更多不舍，也更闲暇。李易峰从第六位化妆师精力充沛的魔掌下逃离，额头汗液淌如溪水，眼睛都睁不开。舒畅在不远处一个树荫下喊他，说是唐嫣粉丝刚刚送了冰饮过来，要大家去分。李易峰很感兴趣地走过去，左挑右拣许久，最终还是万年不变地拿了冰美式。

都知道要离别在即，所以该收整的收整，拍摄现场逐渐还原为沉默寡言的风景景区。李易峰状若不经意地扫过舒畅的行李箱，随口问了句，“这么快就走啦？”舒畅捧着白开水笑，说是呀。又补充讲，“要进下个组，先回去准备了。”李易峰起初没发现舒畅和杨幂一样，是一位巾帼英雄，赶组就和赶集似得，此刻就像重新认识了对方一遍，就侧过脸看她，舒畅亦不明所以地回望他。两人对视半晌，倒是李易峰先笑出来，他晃着杯子说天这么热，你下部戏加油啊。舒畅点头，眼中笑意稍纵即逝。

六月份，蚊虫猖獗，溽暑难耐，分明还未到三伏天的气候，却已足够炎烈。李易峰蹲地久了腿上一个两个的垒砌肿块。他抻了抻腿，觉得没意思，打算先走。临走手往冰饮袋子里摸摸，想了想给还没到的陈伟霆提了杯冰摩卡。摩卡上的奶油逐渐塌出一条脊椎弯曲的弧度，太阳位于中天，热量滚滚而来，痴迷摄影的人群逐渐有意识的规避起紫外线，各自找地方乘凉。广场热寂，陈伟霆与灯光师合影的身形尤为显著。

灯光师不高，至多到陈伟霆胸口，为此后者大幅度弯了膝盖。那个姿势不太雅观，但陈伟霆仿佛是蜡像馆里的陈列人形，知晓自己命中注定受人瞩目，竟连这样的高难度动作也坚持到灯光师拍出满意合照。李易峰盯着陈伟霆汗津津的后背看了几分钟，脚跟一转，竟不由自主地过去解围。

也不知是什么古怪的心电感应，李易峰刚准备在对方肩膀上蜻蜓点水地一拍，营造恐怖吓人氛围，陈伟霆就恰好回头。他的手伸了一半，未得逞的动作神情均很滑稽。陈伟霆诧异地看着他，四目交接，又是他先笑。李易峰咳了一声，错开视线，把冰摩卡塞给对方，转身还要百思不得其解自己今天是不是被点了笑穴。

他们都没换衣服，老头背心加戏里的灯笼绸裤，给个鸟笼能直接拍退休金婚剧。李易峰还不打算去服装间，随便找了一条树下的长凳坐下，踢了几分钟石子，突然问陈伟霆杀青之后什么打算。后者吸着冰，慢了几拍说回香港休假滑水咯，又皱着眉叹息，不过很快会回沪，他同黄宗泽的男人不可以穷就要宣传。

李易峰大气地说，“2021是吧，有空我来给你捧场。”

陈伟霆笑着说谢谢。然后突然想起什么感恩回馈的礼物，“拍古剑的时候你是不是说要学滑水？等下你有空的话，你跟我返港，我带你滑水！”

 

陈伟霆说这句话的表情其实有点纠结，不知道在与什么做斗争，开始几个字说的十分含糊，后来倒一副豁出去的痛快样子，语速变快。李易峰好笑，觉得对方面部表情生动到能够一个人演完一场舞台剧。比如这秒，对方竟莫名微妙又惘然地说，你没有空就下次再约好了。

“有空！”李易峰一把勒住陈伟霆的脖子往自己身上拖，实在不想告诉对方他想滑水已经想得老了八岁，“什么时候走？”

“现在？”

难得有风吹来，头顶树叶乱颤，空气在天空与叶子脉络下静静对峙。李易峰匆忙订起机票的时候，被不解风情的阳光晃到眼睛。他抬头望着叶与叶之间的空隙，那里有光坠落，便忍不住猜想道，那些花花绿绿的战争片里，恐怖分子和反抗者分据一方，双方僵持猜度，谁都不愿先暴露自己的掩体，不得已开火，打得城墙上一片执迷不悟的弹孔。不知熄火后，光柱从冲锋枪射出的斑驳弹孔中筛漏而下，是不是也像他今次看到的光彩景色。

当晚即到香港，第二天李易峰在陈伟霆的陪同下，开启了有生以来首次滑水之旅。这是古剑时期遗留的邀约，和乔振宇的游戏记录并称他的两大执念。前两天陈伟霆教他滑，这里他不得不卖弄下他的聪明才智，他上手很快，到了第三天基本无需陪护。

陈伟霆在某次席间，募地有些不好意思的提起自己有家庭日这个概念。他知道陈伟霆自来香港，多次看着他欲言又止，也想了很多，没想到是家庭问题，就摆摆手说你去你去，家姐召唤，应该的。陈伟霆要给李易峰再介绍个相熟教练，李易峰就推脱，不是小孩子了，又不会丢。始终不情愿。陈伟霆没办法，日子迫近，只好一人返家团圆，去了一周。直到李易峰要离港返沪才又约了一次。

飞机起飞前夜，李易峰失眠，爬起来看了大半晚的鼠猫游戏，音效开得不高不低，眼里掠过无数人影轰鸣。是凌晨，窗外灯火阑珊，正是黎明要来而未来的那几小时。夏夜星移月转，夜空比平常时候美上一倍，他出神想到第一天他刚接触滑水，玩得兴起，特别不想放手，从浴室出来已经是七八点的光景。

他和陈伟霆饭后百步走的地址选在水湾沙滩。潮水涌动，一浪推着一浪，沙砾严丝合缝地堆砌在趾缝间，像是深拥，又如亲吻。他们顶着月辉，无所事事两手空空地聊过去聊现在聊将来，硬是把沙滩来回走了三遭。明明海就在咫尺脚下，该是离天最遥远的地方，可那日他看到的星星，居然比此刻住在二十层高楼所看到的还要硕大闪亮。

15.

陈伟霆看到杨幂的短信已经是深夜了，他结束一天的宣传工作，洗完澡才看到后者发微信说祝男人不可以穷票房大麦！往下看是大同小异的祝福，娱乐圈许多人恭贺的话不过是口头敷衍，转头便忘了，受礼者却必须面面俱到，姿态做足。他琢磨着怎么回复，几句话打来打去都不中意。最后把手机一甩，干脆全部“谢谢”完事。

电视看到一半，一个电话切进来。他想都不想抬手接了，听到里面的传出的声音，又重新捏在手里看了看来电人名，才出口回应说，“啊？峰峰！哦我手机没掉马桶里，我没想到是你呀。”

的确没想到。继与李易峰一同返沪之后，先是他忙于宣传，焦头烂额，又听说马天宇也在上海，李易峰与马天宇长远没见，相携去捏个脚，朋友圈快要被他们俩的互损刷屏。陈伟霆看对方玩得挺好，没再联系过李易峰，李易峰也不知为何一通消息也无。两人就这么断了联系。

 

陈伟霆待在上海的几天和剧组出去疯玩，没闲着。离开前最后一站是外滩，飞来飞去做演员的那么些年，他还是没能改掉景区游客的习惯，看到一艘客轮停泊在码头，就兴奋得招呼着剧组过去拍照。这个地方他和李易峰曾经也来过，不过当时人太多了，摩肩接踵的，一不留神就被冲散，他们只好紧紧挨在一起，就像这就能够抵御幕天席地的人群一样。

黄宗泽看到他传上INS的照片，扭头问他怎么把他拍的那么黑，快比隔壁laughing哥还黑。陈伟霆就笑，抢过手机说哪里有？黑还不好，黑有轮廓多帅气。皮肤白的还得擦黑粉，快知足。许多过路人上下打量他们，目光直接没有掩饰，有的取出手机拍照。黄宗泽拱拱他揶揄，现在你挡脸都不挡啦。陈伟霆无奈地看了眼前面正对着黄宗泽拍照的一排姑娘，“在拍你呀，你说的好尴尬，再说她们也不是狗仔呀。”

他是觉得大陆的狗仔比香港的要温和的多，起码不会他和个女的站一起就说他猥亵，和男的站一起就自顾自宣布踢爆陈伟霆gay佬新闻。前段时间陈伟霆带李易峰去滑水，几个常去滑水点想了个遍，都有狗仔蹲点，他不知如何是好，心下又有隐秘私事不能与李易峰说，两路夹击，汗流浃背，因而吃饭总是出神，常常看着对方侧脸就定住。

后来忽然想到杨幂之前转了一条堪布的微博，那人说，“据统计，我们这一生中，40%的时间在为已发生的事情懊悔，50%的时间在为未发生的事情担忧，而这一切只不过是杞人忧天、庸人自扰，我们应该把握眼前可以够得着的一切。”于是索性破罐破摔，挑了他最喜欢的地方。他想人生在世，做明星演员这行，谁能高高挂起不受狗仔的气呢？

只是他没想到，本想过了两部电视剧和宣传期就与对方划清界限的。反正一港一川，旁人只道李易峰慢热寡言，不知他在家里排行最小，也是被宠着长大的，本性亦不是什么热络懂得维系感情的人，一旦他有意放弃主动，冷脸相对，朋友关系都可能无疾而终。没想到在滑水过程中反倒是他越陷越深了。

当时是六月中旬的样子，他离家返沪前夜。他们找了家咖啡馆聊天，全程都是李易峰叽里咕噜在说话，他只是缄默，偶尔插句无关紧要的回话。他看着李易峰的侧脸，后者正眉飞色舞手脚并用地描述着独自滑水的奇遇，他没有一丝欢欣。

爱情啊，它孕育在毫无预警地胎动里，并在一瞬间，或许就是他为李易峰上药的刹那破壳而出。它在他注视着李易峰的一点一滴中渐渐成长。无知无觉地充满着养育它的肉体，像团发酵的面粉，逐渐拥有了成人一般的身高体重。陈伟霆苦笑了下，他张了张嘴，面对李易峰“你说是不是？”的问题，却不知道说些什么。

爱情横躺在他的喉咙口，如同病变的鱼骨，到处是倒刺，刺得他昏昏沉沉像发热，并无法顺利将它从咽喉产道中生出。

坦诚错误不容易，坦诚爱情尤其难。陈伟霆此前从未遇到这种情况，简直想把自己绑在飞机机翼上在空中转体1800度清醒一下。他生来好皮相好性格，女仔从来不自己追，因此觉得这段从石头里蹦出来的感情是个阴影，最好两人隔离十年，面上再粉饰太平，等待时间净化一切妄念。可爱情发生是不需要谁的垂怜的，它能够独自成长，就算切断所有养料。

这真是太糟糕了。

16.

古剑快要播完时出了一场闹剧，盗墓笔记的选角风波。开始是陈伟霆放上INS的原著照片被人扒出来，这本是无关轻重的事，偏偏有人信誓旦旦他要参演，又不透露要演什么。粉丝觉得好玩，便玩笑似的主持话题。盗墓笔记是改编剧中的热门IP，群众基础好，那时陈伟霆和他的越苏西皮又正当红，后续有民国戏保驾护航，看热闹不嫌事大的网友们刷起三生三世一点不手软。连在国外度假的马天宇都发来贺电，说你和威廉一连合作三部戏，真的不会相看两相厌吗？其实他也没个准话，公司遮遮掩掩地主演都没完全公布，不过针对马天宇的疑问，李易峰还是很有自信回复我俩好着呢，你给我滚蛋。

其实后来再掉头想想，都是闲的，当初的一举一动均扑朔迷离，透着诡异。这世上怎么会存在仿佛所有人都知道人选，又全都有志一同守口如瓶的秘密呢。从演员泄露到全网刷热门，各路粉丝乱斗，训练有素地简直如同一早就设定完毕的剧本，只有身在其中的当事人，一心狂热，才看不透。

李易峰走红不久出了点状况，机场被挤被摸之类的，粉丝很是义愤填膺了一阵。公司给他配了新的助理保镖权作保护。助理喜欢上网，今天和他说些微博战况，明天讲点天涯新事，嘴巴一分钟不得空。但懂得察言观色，话头醒尾。他的工作排到了明年，无非是些需要枯燥乏味的公式微笑的活动，有时候化妆间隙听助理乱侃，跟听连续剧似的，不禁暗自庆幸有这么个知情知趣的包打听在，想来不会太寂寞，便默许了助理的聒噪。

盗墓笔记最终当然是无陈伟霆参与的，甚至原本洽谈的演员真正在位的没几个。他发了条微信说期待下次合作。陈伟霆大概是在拍缘来幸福，大夜戏一场叠一场，过了快一天，他都忘了这回事才悠悠发来一句嗯。

这倒斗剧拍起来格外累，中途他不幸感染上肠胃炎，天天上吐下泻。眼睛也不好，有场下水戏颠来倒去的拍，导演就是不满意，多得是理由让他重来，这个镜头他怎么能闭眼啦，那个场景没捕捉到他的神情啦，特别多事。水不干净他其实每次下水都很抗拒，活脱脱的病菌培养皿，但是演员嘛，为职业而生，又没办法，憋着一口气下去，拍完上岸惨白着脸，像科幻小说里生活在永夜中的有翼人，因为积年的幽暗连色素视觉都退化了，目力所及稀里糊涂的一片白茫茫，化个妆能去李碧华的小说里客串尸体。

隐形眼镜潮湿黏腻地贴在眼球上，撕都撕不下来，硬取黑眼珠旁边四通八达全是红血丝。有一瞬间他很庆幸陈伟霆没来，不然对方的干眼症在这种恶劣环境下估计非得病发不可。刘天佐看见他的红眼睛，小白兔小白兔的唤他，他就苦笑，害怕哪天脆弱的视网膜被自己折磨掉，那么完蛋，身无长处，做瞎子都弹不了二泉映月。

网上起初不支持他的声音很多，tag刷的风生水起，他其实不在意，他古剑在意过，发现没用，后来就放任自流，在微博里写你们不用知道，就是真觉得没什么好知道的。说到底谁在乎你一身病痛呢，观众就是这么冷硬和朝秦暮楚。谁把希望寄托在虚无缥缈的路人好评上那是纯粹做梦，只有结果是一切，其他外在不过都是三流借口。

话虽说的滴水不漏，潜意识里还是很想得到认可的，是他喜欢的角色，又是深受重托的大IP，他为此尽了全力，说不在乎太虚伪。就这么紧拍慢赶得折腾了四个月，终于杀青。期望极低，反而喜出望外。拍摄出来的模样很好看，因为脱形，圆圆的脸有了棱角，因为难受，眼里常沁着一汪泪水。剧出来后有人指责他那个角色简直集世间玛丽苏主角于一身，说墓道太干净没诚意，说卖腐太直接觉得烦，说土狗变拉布拉多让人出戏，倒没人攻击他演技了，他当时又是心酸又是好笑，但转头想想毕竟是进步啊，让人不觉得是百里屠苏在演吴邪就是进步。

伴随着闭关拍摄结束到来的是年底各类活动的邀请函，爱奇艺尖叫之夜和国剧盛典，后者他是老熟人了，闭着眼睛都能走红毯，这次听助理说陈伟霆也会去，有点意外。

往前的某个日子，大概是金鹰节后，香港一位堪舆大师公开给李易峰算了命。说他五行属水，是“天上的雨水”，又有什么土困水的卦象，先天命格弱水，喜水忌木。还话他是非命，易遇上人事纠纷。他当时只当耳边风，付诸一笑。谁信玄学谁是见了鬼，王祖贤之流的结局摆在那儿，最好不过一个看破红尘遁入空门的下场。

但不科学的东西不可尽信，也不能不信。算起来，他与陈伟霆自越苏西皮七月红得发紫后就鲜少见面，说着不尴尬，那是屁话，连通讯都沉寂。后期发展到不是娱乐圈的好友，都能指着他们的图片捧腹起哄了，哪能不尴尬，就算真的不尴尬，也有人替他们尴尬。

所以就错开，行程错开，演出错开，自欺欺人。金鹰节那是绞尽脑汁避无可避，只好见面。其实见了面也就那样，什么都没发生，互相寒暄两句而已。电视台处心积虑播出的影像是他们同框的全部。还想怎样呢？天雷勾动地火吗？可好像就是在那次金鹰节和陈伟霆重新碰面后吧，他发觉自己整个运道确实好了起来，身边身怀二心的木离开了，朋友中带雨的又重新熟络了。

陈伟霆陈伟霆，雷霆万钧，闪电齐鸣，果然是倾盆滂沱，上天的雨水啊。

17.

车开出去老远，陈伟霆才想起李易峰也在爱奇艺的邀请之列。现代媒体神通广大，不管他说什么，或是作何表情，哪怕说出些不尽如人意的话语，都有办法通过大标题和剪辑经营自己想要的效果。神经共手指俱是一抖，陈伟霆闭眼祈祷，唯恐等会记者难缠，采访不得善终。

说不得善终有前车之鉴。10月份金鹰节那次晚会结束，金色彩带飘了漫天，李易峰和乔振宇相约火锅店，问他去吗？他想最近确实比较忙，又想李易峰和乔振宇是欠了一顿饭的交情，自己没道理上去凑合，也便作罢。这不是什么大不了的事，却架不住有心人发挥，过几天就有网站出新闻说古剑四美不和，马天宇不在，他的前往如同必须。

大厅近在眼前，陈伟霆在场外做深呼吸，抬脚时不忘默念平安，唯恐自己一句失言重蹈覆辙。没料到他在这边做心理疏导，就怕一着不慎落人口舌，和他传了近四个月越苏CP的李易峰倒比他心大的多。他那天表演在身，带着一条坠子型的耳饰，在服装保守的内地男星圈十分少见，称得上标新立异别具一格，在场许多明星都向他投来忖度目光，他不在意，找到自己位子便坐下了。

凳子未热，没来得及抽出手机打发时间，门口就一阵来势汹汹的快门声，他循声望去，人群中有人被簇拥着走过来。李易峰进场后本目不斜视地往嘉宾区进发，看到他眼睛亮了亮，脚尖一点便改了路线。行至跟前，陈伟霆还愣愣的，李易峰全不看他的微妙神色，一心被他的耳饰吸引了目光，啧啧称奇地上手摸了摸。

对方说，“你这个耳环太长了，感觉是女孩子才会带的东西。”

李易峰眉眼带笑，口气是调侃的轻俏的，陈伟霆却一怔，竟一时不能分辨这话是真心抑或假意而定在当场。几秒钟前他看到对方笔直走来心弦一动，下意识地露出酒窝。此刻面上虽还是一副含笑模样，可接茬句子早被抛在九霄云外，找到喉咙都需调和时间。

人来人往的热闹气氛里，周遭人事如浮云过眼，他同李易峰面面相觑，居然僵持了小半刻。李易峰亦没想到会冷场，看他不回话，放下手罕见地手足无措，吃惊非常，“我是开玩笑的，挺好看的，你不会当真了吧。”

陆续又有几波人进来，他们所处的第一排座位立时炙手可热起来，人一多，难免被潮涌挤来挤去。陈伟霆看着李易峰瞪大的眼睛突然有些索然无味，他想认识对方这么些日子，称不上经年好友，性格起码有所了解。审美差异人皆有之，有什么好计较的呢。想到这里又免不得联想些从未告人的喜爱心事，诸多思绪一道袭来，五味杂陈。陈伟霆顿生乏力，一时疲倦铺天盖地地造访脑腔，低低说了句，“没有。”

那晚尖叫之夜一反名号的风平浪静，或许是开场摸耳坠一幕已经让很多记者合不拢嘴，接下来的时间里他过得相对自在。除了中间李易峰隔人给他递手机，说是换了手机号微信一并变动了，让他重新加一下。似乎就再也没有值得记忆的事。

所以很多人说他不识趣，多年前过年他玩鞭炮，有一回把鞭炮铺了20尺，他冷眼旁观看它炸着燃烧，当爆到离他只剩三尺的极近距离，才发现被鞭炮勾住了脚，险些受伤。陈伟霆从前做事极少顾及后果，恩怨分明，觉得酷，就穿蜘蛛网衣参加英皇新秀大赛，老板杨受成亦被他的大胆惊倒。后来一次次希望落空，撞到南墙，头破血流了，才慢慢调整过来，到现在，终于能控制自己。像李易峰换手机换号这事，他其实早从陪对方买手机的马天宇那里知晓了，没加而已，顶好他们能有个正当理由分分开，眼不见心不烦才不会徒增尴尬。所以李易峰更换号码对他不啻是件好事，正好重头来过。

他一旦打定主意就即刻实行，秉持着事不烧身我自由人的信条静观其变了几天。这样力有未逮的隔绝结果顺不顺利他不清楚，只是爱奇艺当天李易峰不知从哪儿听闻他带多了暖宝宝，采访完就过来问他讨了一个。陈伟霆望着李易峰熟门熟路地掀起外裤，向秋裤上贴了两张，冻得手都发紫，鬼使神差地问了句，“我车上还有很多，要不要陪你再去拿一些？”

18.

12月的空气令人打颤，商业嗅觉灵敏的商家早早打出圣诞标语，场地外多少缠着彩条。走到半道，话题没什么进展，冷风穿肠过，冻得人哆嗦。李易峰说了点马天宇犯的蠢事活跃气氛，没得到臆想中的回应，就不再说话。

陈伟霆面色不好，不知是累的还是别的原因，他自然看得出来，一股沉郁之气。对方或许有难言之隐，他不去问。这世间人多以探听旁人隐秘为乐，李易峰独独除外，只觉得人家不愿说那就不说，猜都不要去猜，耗费唇舌了解更是多此一举。

问者无非问些深浅好坏，答者便要跟着谈些详略曲直。人总是这样，开始说着不要紧不要紧，你尽管说，结果鼓动到人开口了，要是说的是甜蜜的埋怨，面上牵强附会宽慰，心里不免认定矫情。若真是可怜，又自动入戏两眼朦胧同情。都太损，不好。所以辛秘要等别人愿意说的时候才能谈，像上回他和马天宇逛街，就是心情不爽，想找人倾诉点什么。虽然后来不知怎么最终没说成，可能是忘了，可能懒得说。但有朋友陪着逛了逛，到底开心不少。

 

那次是马天宇请客，他要喝冰美式，马天宇要喝冰摩卡。结果嘴一快说成了冰摩卡两杯。拿到杯子李易峰对着奶油发憷，恨不得把对坐人脑子撬开。马天宇老神在在，说要喝不喝。死都不肯重新点，也不是舍不得钱，就是觉得他生气好玩。他一边喝一边说马天宇真的，要是我和陈伟霆出来他绝不会这么对我。对方抚掌大笑，哼哼说那么想他你找他去呗。

李易峰也觉得自己对陈伟霆的态度有点说不清道不明，寻个机会就要在朋友间夸夸对方。但说他们是好朋友吧，其实和普通朋友没差，古剑过后更加尴尬，见面频率还低，可又仿佛比好朋友还多了点什么，却亦不是同病相怜。他想不通，后来干脆不想，认为大概确如麦玲玲所说，水旺他，能成为朋友是天赐良缘，得珍惜。不过转念一想，堪舆这种事真真假假的，谁知道以后怎样，总不见得旺一生，还得顺其自然。

最近他新换手机号，微信通讯录空落落的。为早日填满贫瘠，每当采访完有媒体朋友说加个好友呗，他就潇洒一扫二维码，来者不拒，助理拦不住，导致越加越多。每回点开朋友圈，谁是谁都认不清。光看到各路牛鬼蛇神在那隔空较劲，一度怀疑是不是世界上的精神病都集中投放在他周围。

陈伟霆递给了他一大袋暖宝宝，金色的包装袋，粗估有五六十片。李易峰回过神，把袋子抱在怀里，戏谑地说，“给这么多你开店哪！”陈伟霆就笑，半个酒窝晃荡，说，“不是啦……大家都好怕冷的，要贴背上，所以有带比较多。”

李易峰捏了两个在手里，感受千里冰封到春雪消融的转变，两分钟后才算正式活过来。活过来就开始攀谈，聊些有的没的，能说什么呢？不过是你得奖了恭喜恭喜，不不不你也得奖了同喜同喜。恭维到后来像复读机，他想笑，合着中途溜出来还得唱段相声，有这么折磨人的吗。就慢慢住了嘴。陈伟霆望着地面在发呆，听李易峰那边没声了，抬起头看状况，两个人的视线本来一直在对方身上攀援，一不留心就对视，严肃地对着对方看了半晌，片刻后竟不约而同地偏头笑起来。

车里还是冷，一笑他们嘴里就喷出白雾，雾气上腾逐渐消失，方才萦绕在头顶的惨淡愁云仿佛也退了不少。陈伟霆笑够了自认失误，做了个投降的动作说，“对不住，不是故意坏脸色的。”他想都没想就把手里的暖宝宝扔陈伟霆身上，面上倒是喜笑颜开，说，“喜怒无常是人格分裂前兆啊，我看你症状蛮严重了要记得吃药啊。”

嘻嘻哈哈一阵，后来谈了会别的，陈伟霆问他接下来的安排。他掰着手指算，栀子花开，老炮儿。没数到三就卡壳，摆摆手说多的好像也没了，先拍好手上这两部就谢天谢地，然后想起什么，肘击了对方一下说好歹2015最期待呢，你的蜀山好好拍啊。

临下车的时候，陈伟霆把车门打开了。车停地好位置，一盏路灯下面，寒气涌进来，像潮水像浓雾，横在他和陈伟霆中间。后者半侧着脸扒着车框看外面，回头说半个多小时了我们回去吧。那些水一样的介质还没散去，空气中的温暖逐渐蜕变。恍神间他与转过脸的陈伟霆对上眼，不过一秒，却同穿云箭镞一样，刹那途径千秋万代积攒的烟云，射中山间粼粼一轮月光。

李易峰想，他这么一个注重隐私的人，说出“你真的没什么要和我说的吗？”这类刺探的话，大概可以用此人多半有病解释。但陈伟霆原本下了车，听到这句话重新上来端正坐好，一脸就义地说“有”，就不在他能揣测的范围了。

19.

一时沉默，门未关牢，风声呼啸着敲打车窗。陈伟霆本来想直接问李易峰是不是看出了什么，若对方猜到，他就道歉，横竖事情还没败露，做表面朋友总比一拍两散强。没料到偶尔目光瞥见李易峰晦朔的脸，对方却显得对他的举动惊疑不定似的。他心思一动，这才明白是自己乱了阵脚犯了蠢，活该坐在车里骑虎难下。

他心下不太平，反映在脸上面色就不太好看，李易峰也同样，吃不准他要说些什么就按兵不动，然而笑容逐渐敛却。两人方才一直在聊天，聊开心了没拿手机出来玩，此刻没了电子产品做掩护，糟糕的面容完全暴露在车灯下面。停了半刻，还是李易峰打破沉默，对方忽又失笑，问他怎么了，有事就说。

他跟着笑，没什么缘由就是咧嘴，等笑完了谎也编的差不多了。正待开口，就听大伦跑过来叫他们回去照相。胖胖的助理跑得上气不接下气，陈伟霆不好拂人面子，对李易峰说了句下回再说就先下了车。回程路上李易峰一个人在前面走，手缩在袖子里捏的死紧。背影孤寂地不得了。大伦和他落后几步走得慢，隔段时间说句话。其实没什么好谈的，陈伟霆真的懒得说，神游天际地乱想，这天多冷啊，冻得人一张口嘴里就稀里哗啦掉下冰渣，兴许拿封条来把嘴贴上才不会祸从口出吧。

例行公事的采访和拍照，做完一套流程人也差不多累瘫了，坐在椅子上昏昏欲睡。所以说做演员要精神衰弱很难，噪音再大都能睡着，并且哪敢有什么认床病，给个枕头可以睡得天昏地暗。大伦摇醒他说不能睡，等会还得续摊。周边酒店被订完了，进去左右一看全是熟人，陈伟霆跟着蜀山剧组吃饭，赵丽颖坐在他旁边。中途有人过来敬酒，男女主站起来端的都是果汁，两边俱是一愣，面上抹不开。后来躲不过去了陈伟霆就喝了两杯，后半场全程懵懵懂懂地发梦。

出来醒酒碰到李易峰，陈伟霆不知道后者原来离自己挺近，这会看到人了才明白对方也订在这家酒店。只是不知李易峰在哪桌吃酒吃凶了，喝得上头，脸上酡红一片。两个人围着根电线杆子，京剧里老生对打一样你进我退的转了几圈，大脑都不太清醒，陈伟霆太阳穴突突的抽筋，面前人影在有丝分裂，转的烦了终于问了句，“你干什么啊。”

李易峰呆住了，半死不活地停下来抱着电线杆，想了几个世纪，答非所问，“我……头痛，上车……醒醒。”

于是步伐趔趄地往保姆车里钻，又出问题。李易峰扬言要找醒酒药，位子缝隙间东翻西翻。找到了药片握在手上，手却发软，撑不起身体卡住，手一抖胶囊撒个精光。趴着找折腾了半天，两个人视力都不好，车里黑魆魆，动条腿能撞上六处地方。好容易结束战斗，和水吃了药，歇息没几分钟，李易峰又捂着脑袋倒下了。

陈伟霆还好，头虽然也疼，但到底没有想撞墙的痛苦。李易峰喝醉了一点声音都没有，呼吸都微弱，实在头痛欲裂了再蜷着怒嚷一嗓子，他本来想闭目养神一会，可架不住对方隔三差五地嘟囔头疼，就把对方搬到腿上。这事他常做，陈妈妈早年间拉扯他一家大小不容易，工作劳累头总是酸胀，他按摩出心得，十几年过去宝刀未老，这次在李易峰身上试验依旧效果不俗，揉了几分钟对方便没声了。

他自己也睡着，酒液伴着汗发出来，整个人热气腾腾，又被严实的衣料捂干，这样反复循环。最末一次陈伟霆惊醒，酒醒了泰半。虽然时间才往前走过二十分钟，他却仿佛在梦里过完了一生。那是个怎样的梦呢？寓意是好是坏，头出头没他全无头绪，只记得一片荒原白茫茫，无路可走。

指尖残留水渍，他弄不清是冷汗还是抵在对方太阳穴上划过的水，便作罢。又伸出手接着为李易峰揉摁太阳穴。后者未醒，趴着睡得正香，他沉默而专注地按摩了一会，不知被什么域外心魔迷了心窍，竟不由自主地低头，借着路灯细细打量起对方。

这么大个娱乐圈，五光十色纸醉金迷的，行走在其中很难不被染上缤纷色彩。到最后人人俱是一样的玲珑心和光鲜外表。他很感慨，心里却明白现代社会付出和回报比率极低，能共演一场大爆戏已属难得。

“你这么看我，我会害羞的。”

陈伟霆还在走神，眼神不免发直灼热。沉睡者却突然开口说话，他没防备，吓了一跳，险些摔下座位。转瞬对方已恶作剧得逞地睁眼。眼睑颤颤悠悠地掀着，从下至上笑看他。陈伟霆目瞪口呆，李易峰瞥他一眼说什么毛病啊？这是今天第三回你傻掉了。他调整好情绪，抬头很正经地说没哇，就拍连续剧好累哦，很难笑啊。李易峰抱着衣服靠在车门上，说你不是电影咖吗，玩转电影的人还怕电视剧。陈伟霆说不一样，电影虽然票房衡量一切，但好歹一部就过了，电视剧要播好久，时时刻刻要盯着收视，压力特别大。

20.

就像一个砍头一个慢性毒药嘛，结局虽然都是死，但一刀毙命的总是听起来畅快凌厉些。李易峰撑着脸听陈伟霆说票房，忽然心有所感。倒不是他比陈伟霆电影经验丰富，只是记起一件事。

几个月前王小帅带着《闯入者》闯入威尼斯电影节竞赛单元。影评一篇篇出，业内普遍叫好，打着“最好的王小帅”的旗号宣传。他闲来无事看到朋友圈亦被闯入者刷屏，就和别人攀谈讲到这样的口碑作，等到公映票房起码1亿打底吧。朋友取笑他没拍过几部电影，是门外汉，谁都知道票房要1亿打底的前提是有人愿意看，就算真有人愿意看，院线也得放行排片，缺一不可。逆袭当然有，看观众肯不肯买账了。

那次之后李易峰自己接了几部电影，剧本拿到手上，主创团队布景条例分成洋洋洒洒一大堆，再去关注别的片子就不单单只看内容演技，顺带着连票房也一并关注，几回下来也不由得信服朋友的规律大抵没错，观众无非爱看些语焉不详的喜乐年华，笑了笑也就过去，真正悲切的东西摆在面前，从根里便是拒绝去看的。

李易峰感同身受地拍拍陈伟霆的肩膀，票房压力收视压力我都懂，但你没办法改变什么，自己努力呗。陈伟霆说，可是有些事不是努力就行耶。

傻话，这些事又有谁是不知道呢？想让狗仔别追，想让收视变高，想让喜欢的人回心转意，光靠自己努力都无法办到，人活得过于清醒是不自量力，总要留点虚妄的念想。李易峰鄙视地盯着对方，语重心长地说，威廉gor你这就不对了啊，我大热天拍戏就嘴上嫌弃一句热死了，还被杨幂骂到还不了嘴。你都没去努力，没被泼冷水呢，有什么好不开心的。他翻出手机发微信，打趣道实在努力过还是失败，你也可以学学我以前遇到的一个妙人。我读书时候有个女孩子，高一追我到高三，我从没回应她，大概是火了，后来这个女孩见我一次就骂我丑，好几回把我朋友都惹毛了，实话说她之前写得情书我都对不上号，就她骂我之后，我才能记住她的脸。

人家说送别人不需要的礼物和暗恋一个注定没戏的人，结局是一样的，他觉得对极了，但你不去说，怎么知道就确定真的没戏呢。陈伟霆回看他，表情呆滞复杂说，“这个不一样，而且峰峰你也不对，你不可以伤害一个喜欢你的女孩子呀。”

李易峰嗤之以鼻，说，“那你想干嘛呢，她喜欢我，我就必须对她笑脸相迎？你这不是把事情搞得更加暧昧不清了吗？不把事情说清楚，大家都觉得我是可以和她在一起的，到时候亏欠的就不是一个两个人了。不喜欢就是不喜欢，你福泽大众我办不到。”

他不服软的话说得极为流利，不知道同多少人演练过。所以许多人讲李易峰性子强，拿他七年前的比赛说事，说他当年是典型的本能压过理智，没脾气就完美了。风言风语传的多，他自己也听得到。李易峰觉得他们都有病，完美个鬼，谁要完美，人必须得有些小毛病，有个放纵自己的地方，成日你好我好大家好的和事佬，跟圣人似的，谁愿意和你走一道。离三尺近都怕被佛光普照。

大概是醉酒后话格外多，就算灌了醒酒药，也总感觉喉咙里源源不断地在冒东西，不吐不快。他想到这事觉得有趣，便扭头问陈伟霆，你是冲动派还是理智派。陈伟霆迷糊地说好像某个杂志也问过这个问题，当时是问他买的最有价值的东西。他每买一件东西都想的很清楚，每做任何一个决定就会想很久，所以是理智派。

“我家的狗狗，虽然买来不是很贵，但我会对它负责，十几年还是更多年，只要它活着，我会一直照顾它。”

“对只狗狗你都要负它终生的责任，对爱人你是要保她进坟墓也不分开了是吧？”

李易峰在对面挑高了眉毛，说着调侃的话，眼里却是有笑意的。这算赞同吗？陈伟霆听老人说，芸芸众生，一眼相中的，想要更近一步的人本来就少之又少，想要相携入坟墓的更是万里挑一，既然今晚话题落在此处，不知算不算上的天意，都说与其怕酒后失言，对酒沾之即离，不如开怀畅饮。他忽然鼓起勇气不再犹豫。

“如果我回答是，你的意思呢？”

从开始的君子之交，到绑定到后来大家惧怕，忙不迭地拆西皮，再到有意识确认与他喜欢，这其中漫长种种，他未开诚布公和对方谈过西皮的问题，因而不知道对方的接受能力如何，今番直接问，是冲动过头了。可这冲动说不定他一生也只能攒够一次，此刻只想不管不顾地向对方讨个答案。

等了很久都没人说话，最后陈伟霆不得不承认没戏。他第一次话人听旁白，追人无往不利，就落得这样凄惨下场，说出去贻笑大方。才推门下车就听到李易峰的声音传来，对方很惊奇，“你以前上节目说你讨女友欢心，每家花店买一支玫瑰，跑了一百家花店才凑出一百朵。连话都不听完的你到底是怎么想出这个点子啊。”

坦白说陈伟霆并不相信事情会有反转，要不是李易峰凑过来，“一般人追我我是不答应的，你一说我就答应我是多廉价啊，不如梗着，偏不让他们觉得有事者事竟成。不过反正单着也是单着，处处也行。”他险些以为自己幻听。

片子里总喜欢拍些好梦难追的戏码，但陈伟霆想这夜这月这星河，真的美得像一场梦。

21.

跨年在湖南卫视，收工很晚了，伴舞急匆匆地下班约会。陈伟霆有些羡慕，问她快到凌晨，来得及赶去和男友倒数吗？伴舞不慌不忙地抹唇膏，拨弄头发，回答他当然来不及，我们都清楚，只是跨年不和他一起过没意思。陈伟霆愣了一下，等伴舞走了就把手机捏在手里握着。

陈伟霆敬业，大家都清楚。来大陆拍戏，算是他离开母亲时间最长的一段日子。一年前知道他的人不多，粉丝也少，探班的来来回回那几张老面孔，要他加油。他总想着不能辜负好意，所以一直在演，为了拼出一番新天地，许久不归家。后来红了，通告更多，年关近了像打仗，愈加走不开。

窗外在放烟火，礼花升空炸开，整片天际被染上绚烂的壮丽色泽。聚在街头守岁的人有许多，有情人依偎，团圆人有约。陈伟霆没看多会儿给家里打电话，是姐姐接的，不知先前在聊什么乐事，对面接起来还在笑。无非是新年快乐之类的吉祥话，社会人多迷信，认为话从嘴上溜一圈就能讨个好彩头，委屈劳累陈伟霆从来不说，姐姐知道他有意避开，心领神会也不提。说了会那头忽而捂住听筒，压低嗓子说妈睡着了，我过会打给你。

再接起来那头已经换了个寂静场所，电流飒飒过耳，很温柔，除此以外没有别的噪音。陈姐姐平时做事雷厉风行，唯独这次对他这个小弟说话和风细雨的，要他太累就去睡，不必强撑，家里人知道他平安就行。

都说出门在外靠朋友，大陆不是异国他乡，但也不是熟悉的地方，一个人孤单上路，亲戚不在身边，过年看别人其乐融融的，心里难免寂寞。陈伟霆鼻头有点酸，岔开话题问他的宝贝侄仔侄女怎么样了。姐姐高兴起来，语气变得活泼又带点宠溺地嫌弃，她说他啊，今早饭桌上失手摔了ipad，屏幕裂了被我一通好说。碎碎平安嘛，陈伟霆长舒一口气说不要生他气啊。

“我未生他气呀，人生在世，总要弄碎点什么才好。今天他摔碎了ipad，就变很乖，消沉一整天。后来我告诉他ipad能修好，就算修不好，再买一个就是。它是什么时候都可以玩的，但和外婆一起，大家都在的时间却不是很多。外婆给他布菜，他若只顾玩游戏，外婆就会伤心，人心不是黏土，粘不起来的。”

陈姐姐娇嗔不知那小坏蛋听懂没有，反正晚上未向我讨手机玩。陈伟霆问她年后有什么打算。她说带儿子去主题公园，本来是陈伟霆这细舅父许下的诺言，可他到底分身乏术，只好跟着妈咪去权作游览。

陈伟霆点头。他入行后曾为香港一所主题公园拍摄节目，当时记者问题刁钻，他靠祭出侄仔这一法宝才得以搪塞过去。他向来不主张牵扯家人，因此对侄子心怀愧疚。可他忙，做空中飞人飞来飞去，承诺始终没有兑现。

类似的约定还有找个对象好好相处，或是看到合意的就领回家。他有时候觉得家中开明，做什么都被支持，实在痛苦不堪了，退一步总有人撑他，有时候又想家庭还是传统，像他过去一交女友，就被怂恿带出来见面，都不给他反映时间。不过这次大概亦要爽约，去年12月他一时口快，本以为不会得到回应，哪知李易峰竟同意交往，稀里糊涂的，做起同性情侣。

陈姐姐还在那头说孩子得开心，陈伟霆闷头听，越听越不是味，心里七上八下的打鼓。她听这边没声响了，也不再说话，笑着问他到底怎么了，是不是遇到难处。家姐猜测的难处不外是工作遇到困难、交际心烦，可难处不是画在画本教课书上的案例，它不按常理出牌，千奇百怪。陈伟霆制止了陈姐姐的猜想，吸了口气说，“姐，我有事想同你坦白。”

这么一个特殊的日子，新年的凌晨，阖家欢乐的日子，他本待不说，然而考虑片刻，陈伟霆选择了开诚布公。陈姐姐夸张问道何德何能紧张至此，手心都被他的隆重语调唬得出汗。陈伟霆静静地笑说我谈恋爱啦。

那很不错啊。长得漂亮吗？陈姐姐问。漂亮啊。陈伟霆笑着说。

那对你好吗？陈伟霆的脑海里浮现出李易峰的脸，后者面无表情的时候很有种此人冷淡的错觉，尤其不说话做看板，站在远处总带着一股慢热疏离的气场。过了初识的磨合期，许多事他们都算互相扶持，况且大男人，谁需要被浓情蜜意的对待。于是他有些迟疑地应道，“还好吧……”

陈姐姐心中大定，老气横秋地说，“那很棒呐，好看又对你好，到时她主内你主外，妈咪一定好开心。对了对了，是我认识的人吗？是哪里人？家住那边要不要我去拜访一下？”她旋即认为不妥，有些气馁，“威廉哪，你老实告诉我是不是同她认识好久，竟这样毫无预兆。午餐妈咪还谈到你空窗，看来你把我们蒙地好惨。”

你认识。陈伟霆哭笑不得的喊停，是李易峰，就是和我合作古剑奇谭的那个男生。

这话一出，电话里沉寂了很长时间，纵使陈伟霆预料到这个情节，也禁不住自嘲地笑了笑。自高中时代起，他身边桃花不断，被递情书是常有的事，被男生告白也不少。但他均未答应，还把这些当做谈资同家姐聊天。陈姐姐问他是否认真得在展开一段感情，片刻后又自问自答，是了，你既然和我说，那就是认真地。陈伟霆不知道该说些什么，说情说爱都显得过于感性玄幻，毕竟感情是件虚无缥缈的事，贸贸然出口，唯恐吓到人。

陈姐姐听出他的低落，倏尔爽朗笑了，说只恨自己不在大陆，不然想揽他入怀抱抱他，还说她不认为这是错误的，那个青年人她在电视里见过影像，的确长得不错。陈伟霆告诉她是男生哦，比他小两岁。陈姐姐淡淡地说，“我能怎样反对呢，只要你喜欢就好。”

后来陈伟霆微博粉丝突破六百万，他拿口红在镜子上写下爱语。大家都感动得不得了，夸他可爱会玩贴心。李易峰看到了却与众不同，立刻微信他说你真的很肉麻啊。喜欢粉丝都要弄得人尽皆知。他只是嗯嗯的回应，没揭穿李易峰的口误。他其实喜欢任何东西都想搞的人尽皆知，就像他喜欢滑水，所以pop it up里大部分取景就在水上完成，又像他喜欢李易峰，所以憋了很久还是忍不住和家里人分享愉快的心情。

陈伟霆用在酒店整装待发的时间，看了一集活色生香，正好播到安逸尘和宁致远树下初遇，宁致远把手里杂物一扔，演技浮夸地抱住他。就算竭力克制自己，陈伟霆还是忍不住傻笑起来。

22.

活色大结局的时候李易峰在拍栀子花开，助理通知他留出时间微访谈，他比了手势表示收到。离别苦，有粉丝说每次看他的节目都不想结束。他想这话其实是个悖论，因为彩云易散，宴席必终，与其数着日子苟延残喘，不如每分每秒爱地像现在。他在遥远的其他国度做这个劳什子微访谈，电脑很卡，弹窗刷新的技术超越人眼识别的速度，多数问题一闪而过便湮灭在字海中，回复是有心无力看运气，总有人照顾不到。

适当地流露下小聪明，得到粉丝一致好评，然后放下电脑去听何炅说戏，马不停蹄。他总是有很多事亟待完成，忙起来比陀螺转得还快。何炅看到他就叫他过去，手上翻书像点钞，说你早上说的剧本问题我考虑过了，也做了修改，你来看看。

何炅临到中年，突发奇想不愿意拘泥于主持一职，转职导演。从找他做男主开始就是一股子孤注一掷的味道，当年致青春大爆，怀旧青春片雨后春笋般冒出来，都说青春片有市场，迎合观众内心。可李易峰有时候上网去搜，发现也不见得。红了部致青春，后来匆匆那年，再是同桌的你，口味都很重，女主角堕掉的胎能组成一支足球队，不过那个年代堕胎车祸的毕竟是少数，至少李易峰就没遇上过，偏偏就少数人登上了大荧幕。再说堕胎虽是自己的事，确实亦不光彩，怎么弄得年少隐秘心事只剩嗑药堕胎，特别不健康，他不能理解。

对于他的疑问，何炅拍胸脯保证不会出现，栀子花开的标语是不怀旧，正青春。什么那是我夕阳下的奔跑，是我逝去的青春呐，我们不干追忆过去的蠢事，就畅想未来。何炅站在台阶上慷慨激昂，易峰你知道吗？就像你所说，这部剧本还像雏鸟一样弱小，它是未经过时间检阅打磨的，它稚嫩、浮夸、逻辑有问题、甚至我还为所有在场的青年演员设了一道坎，他们全都无法实现自己的愿望！才刚解开心结就被撞死了，有录取可能腿断了，为了友情放弃重组乐队机会了。我这么坏。你要说，这是一部顶顶坏顶顶作恶的剧本，我不否认，但归根结底，这是一部平凡人追逐梦想，想要捕获梦想的旅程。我想表达的不是梦想终会实现这样粉饰太平的结局。现在的小孩儿都太现实太难取悦了，他们懂得太多了，以至于失去了很多乐趣。灰姑娘的故事摊在他们面前，他们感动了，然后忘了，为什么忘了，因为现实中不存在，何必要浪费脑容量记住。但不存在你就连想都不愿意去想了吗？

有的人演戏演痴了，有的人拍戏拍疯了，有的人不听人民大众的意见一意孤行，有的人只会跟随潮流而忘了自己创新。这样的人，不会不朽！只有梦想，才是青春！不论实不实现，梦想一定是要有的，万一见鬼了呢，易峰啊，我这么解释，你说对不对？

蒋劲夫和魏大勋听得热泪盈眶，站起来鼓掌，李易峰听完了，忽然笑开，对凹着振臂高呼造型的何炅说何导悠着点，臧克家要跳起来打你了。却再未对剧本有过什么大意见，轮到他开拍，除了对些感情释放和眼神传递依旧会产生摩擦，其他都过得很顺利。

他的戏份是全组最多，NG却是最少的，李易峰自己也不知道他演出了何炅要的那种感觉没有，只是觉得导演没吼重来大概是还行。他们这个剧组融入地特别快，可能占了天时地利，开机在泰国，这算异地，泰语叽里咕噜还容易说错，语言不通只好和同剧的人搭话。所幸都是年轻人，很快打成一片。何炅一张娃娃脸，没有威慑力，倒是好亲近。这事好也不好，之后一段日子的某天何炅上节目吐槽过，控诉演员们不听导演指挥，他说开拍了开拍了，没人理他，差点气死。

那天恰好是拍男主和敌人乐队吉他手的正面冲突。何导把本子拍得啪啪响，痛心疾首地对张云龙说眼神！你看李易峰的眼神！渴望一点拜托！你需要他的嗓子！张云龙纠结地应下了，转头朝他放电，眼珠子用力到凸起，他在这样毫不掩饰的眼神下丝毫没觉得自己被需要，反倒觉得在照X光，笑得不能自已在栏杆上滚。

休息时间李易峰和何炅说，尤其喜欢敌人乐队这个名字，敌人是敌人乐队的吉他手，厉害了，既交代了关系又霸气，简洁明了一举两得，一看就是何老师想的。何炅推开了说得了得了，嘴甜不如好好拍，再笑场看我打不打你。

这NG不能怪他，何炅自己看着监视器都得笑，但下意识地大家都把事算在能担票房的人身上。后来片子出来很多人骂，从点映就开始骂，铺天盖地，骂剧情骂演技骂太基骂丑，严重点骂导演晚节不保骂他汤姆苏。他似乎总在腥风血雨中心，而逃不掉被人扯出来评头论足的结局。可他不会说我脸看起来胖是因为水土不服，胃凸是身体原因。他不会说自己的第一部电影难看，因为他是认真的在演，去展示，况且他也真觉得剧情节奏除了最初比较慢，后期就不错了。

谁又在乎你的辩解呢？有成绩，世界就和颜悦色，没落了，举步维艰都侥幸。

后来他在公映那天和陈伟霆见了个面，又辗转去了锋味剧组吃便饭，最后回了酒店。陈伟霆听他说起这个事，担心票房啊担心口碑啊，就笑。陈伟霆说他过去拍曾国祥的《恋人絮语》，五日四夜通宵工作外加歌曲宣传，好几天没睡觉，其实当时只是要拍一个看女性的镜头，但因为实在太累了，又生了疮，手不听使唤地抖，一个镜头拍了二十几次，三个小时，所有人都不收工就坐那看着他，眼神像镭射，让他很内疚。结果努力了那么久，镜头还是被剪掉。他这个恋母症的角色放映最后被高登恶意调侃，不也这么过来了。

陈伟霆说的时候挺云淡风轻的，蝉鸣声都一下浅了。但李易峰知道他也不好过，现在很多人不知道图个什么，拿IP地址做掩护就胡乱发表些厌世看法，他搜栀子花开，毁誉参半都算抬举，有个影评号几乎尖叫着给它打一星，留言一片看好戏的。他点开那篇长篇大论观摩学习了会，关掉页面想这个影评人偏激中略带中肯，值得珍藏。毕竟肯定了他的身上还存在演技这样捉摸不透的东西，好歹有个争气的方向。

23.

活色放了没几天，陈伟霆的微博粉丝就到了七百万。他写了封信给他的粉丝，语言一旦经过美化，是蛮肉麻的，粉丝看完觉得他特别好，怎么能这么好。路人觉得他脑子坏掉。

他总想和粉丝倾诉点什么，然而这个时代真心话老是被误解成客套。所以实在感激了，他就说句我爱你们，我喜欢你们。没人不喜欢听告白，虽然有时候想听我爱你，不是为了索取凭证，在这个一切都能反悔重来的年代，区区唇齿的劳动没谁会放在心上。听者或许并非能够因此获得幸福，但有那么一刻，人类愿意相信它能。

新年里出了桩大事，他要上春晚了，中国内地的最高舞台。真是天降大馅饼砸的人晕眩，陈伟霆那时候脸上过敏，心情挺抑郁的，但接到这个节目又变得开心活络起来。李易峰听说了，和他讲你一个香港人，居然比我还早上春晚，这简直不科学。隔了会又说陈伟霆是老艺术家，两个人之间差了辈分。他的团队紧锣密鼓地给他设计造型，他在其中间隙抽空给李易峰回了一条说嘿嘿。

排练谈不上劳逸结合，一工作起来就没日没夜，谁发消息都不回。李易峰那会大概在泰国为栀子花开开机做前期准备，空闲时间挺多的就骚扰他。先开始消息发地很勤快，多数石沉大海，后来意识到他可能在排练就不发了。努力不出成绩的很多，但不努力就别想出成绩。道理他们都懂。演艺圈最不缺人，势头正猛的时候不抓紧机会，将来哭都来不及。

几天后春晚节目组找到他，语气特别委婉，说可能你们这个节目可能上不了了。送走人，陈伟霆坐回椅子，空气闷闷的。他的团队没什么反应，面上是一种看透世态炎凉的冷静。最后一秒撤掉的都大有人在，他们看得多了，于是闭着嘴开始四处收拾。大伦拍拍他，宽慰他说没事的下次还有机会。其实他真的没有别人臆想中的难过，就觉得大概是自己没准备好，时间还没有打算对他委以重任。

晚上他第一次不用看舞台走位到凌晨，闲下来瞬时觉得空落落的，就打电话给李易峰。后者没有接，他就微信里说了下自己的现状然后睡觉。

又过了几天李易峰从曼谷飞回来了，演唱会排练，两个人很久没见，都有点蠢蠢欲动，说要不偷偷约出来见见。到了火锅店李易峰已经坐在那儿了，菜点了一堆，放不下要了两个延展柜。陈伟霆说你不是还要唱歌？吃这么辣真的好吗？李易峰叼着浮着辣油的酥肉对陈伟霆说点了就要吃，让我吃清锅是对四川人的侮辱。

火锅吃个气氛，陈伟霆动了几筷子就不动了，无聊地搅起蘸酱。李易峰白他一眼，筷子衔在嘴里侧身翻东西，过了一会甩给他一个包装盒。他打开一看是萝卜糕，很有些震惊，没克制住看了对方一眼。白烟袅袅地迷人眼，李易峰的眉目在烟雾后面模糊了，他看不清对方的神情。

栀子花开有一场戏。李易峰涮着东西突然说，几个大老爷们顶替女孩子去梦想之夜跳芭蕾，那裙子做得窄，我们都得减肥，大学食堂里几个胖子吃火锅，我们路过全在咽口水。所以你不知道，我在泰国想吃火锅都快想死了。他沉默了一会，犹疑着要不要说出事实，可是峰峰你看起来胖了不少。李易峰气得咬牙切齿，拿公筷抽他，说我是没休息好浮肿！不是胖了会不会说话呐！

打完又觉得自己傻，两个人吃吃地笑起来。他们笑得很开心，都是少年模样，好像什么烦心事都在见到对方相对大笑的此刻泯然了。火锅吃了一个多小时，出来李易峰站在门口喷除味剂。喷了一会念叨说除味除味，我怎么觉得味道还是那么重？陈伟霆去开李易峰的车，回头看到对方依旧站在原地纠结，这边闻闻那边嗅嗅，疑神疑鬼。

摇下车窗问去哪？对方带上门说时间还早，想去江边。

离目的地还有一段距离的时候，李易峰让他停车，说这里等会好取。他没意见，两个人并肩往外滩走，有两条马路要过，他们走得极近，但未牵手，因此肩膀总不合时宜的撞到一块。过红灯时陈伟霆接了个电话，李易峰没察觉直直往前走了。到了对面才发现陈伟霆没跟上来。就站在绿化带幽暗处等他。

他收了线，抬头找李易峰，正要迈步，却不经意看到瘦落街道尽头，李易峰百无聊赖地在玩手机，手机光照的对方的脸一片莹白。阴影落在他的肩膀，像雪落无声至水面。上海喧闹繁华，而李易峰立于这万千声色光影缭绕之外，却在发光。他心有所感地收回腿，硬生生又错过了一次绿灯。

今年立春晚，黄浦江边的夜风抽在人脸上能把鼻子冻没，江风传来忽冽忽腥的矛盾气味。李易峰坐在凳子上和陈伟霆靠一起。要开演唱会了他显得很兴奋，一兴奋，话就特别多，边说边比划。手在外面没一会便冷的没知觉，陈伟霆拉住他的手塞到自己兜里，有一茬没一茬地捏手活血。李易峰让他捏了，又让陈伟霆闻他身上的味道。陈伟霆仔细地嗅了嗅说火锅味！他拍腿大笑，前方一对情侣被他惊扰，转过脸来对他怒目而视。他仗着没路灯一片黑，没人知道他是谁，不痛不痒地看回去，还挽住陈伟霆的手示威一样甩了甩。

情侣被他气走了，觉得这对基佬好生嚣张。刹那整个空间只能听到风声和他们俩人的呼吸声。李易峰想真是人逢喜事精神爽，一谈恋爱什么不开心都没了。于是得意地往椅子后背挪了挪，和陈伟霆牵手，过了几秒，又觉得不够，冰凉的指尖旋转夹住了对方的手，十指相扣。他安心地缩了缩脖子，转头正经地说你错了。我这是恋爱的酸臭味。

24.

恋爱中的朋友们决定去旅趟游，目的地产生分歧，陈伟霆说了个地方，李易峰也说了个地方。假期短暂金贵，世界那么大，都自认是带对方去玩的最浪漫的合理地方，所以不愿放弃。僵持不下，大眼瞪小眼的互看了会，李易峰面色一沉，把电脑一合说你爱去哪儿去哪儿，我不奉陪了。

陈伟霆也很生气，嘴巴抿成一条线不说话。两个人小孩子冷战一样，背对背睡了一夜，中间被子被堆出一条泾渭分明的三八线。空调开得低，他们吵架时候没注意，冷静下来就觉得冷，黑灯瞎火里更是被冻得瑟瑟发抖。陈伟霆知道李易峰也冷，床抖得像在做核磁共振，但对方不打算关空调，他觉得自己没服务对方的义务，也就憋着，咬着牙幼稚较劲。又拉不下脸拿中间的被子，很是煎熬。

后半夜他听见李易峰咳嗽，声音有点沙哑，起夜喝水，床垫轻了几分钟，接着是声空调关机的声音。他心里堵得慌，其实一直没睡着，本想试试谁先忍不住，听到李易峰不舒服又心疼。他想他本质应该和李易峰是一样的人，倔，对陌生人客客气气，对亲密的人却严苛，不肯退步，死不悔改。只是李易峰在大众面前表现得明显些，而他一直用笑掩盖，装得久了，也就没人在意他本来是个什么样子。

陈伟霆在这里伤春悲秋，没看到那边李易峰重新起床拿了床被子，后者盖好被子，气定神闲地开空调，冷风吹到身上陈伟霆直接懵了，辨过味来他被气笑了。

早上起来身边床位已经空了，陈伟霆打着呵欠刷牙，对着镜子张大嘴，看扁桃体发炎没有，喉咙是条神奇的隧道，他在探究人体口腔的极限时忽而记起睡前的争吵，李易峰的使坏流水一样汇入脑海，他气得手抖，准备带的耳钉咕噜噜滚进下水道，一下更气了。

走到客厅，李易峰飞暗器一样给他扔了块吐司。劈头盖脸的，陈伟霆下意识接了，一手黏糊的果酱。他忍耐到了极限刚要发作，就看到吐司背面写着sorry和一个笑脸。笑脸非常粗糙，和李易峰曾经上节目画的什么猪牛有的一拼，而且被他弄花了绝大部分。他看过去，桌上摆着热气腾腾的早餐，再望向行凶者，突然提不起气来。李易峰假装天下太平，叼着吐司看新闻，吃到一半特别自然地抽出新的一片，递给他说喂涂一下。他没说话，平静地拉开椅子坐下，捏着李易峰的手，在对方手上给吐司涂起果酱。

李易峰痒得不行，眼睛虽还是不看他，耳朵倒是先红了，想把手往回收，他硬拉着不放。情意绵绵的牵手搞的像战争持久拉锯战，李易峰挣脱不了，恼羞成怒地喊你是不是有病啊！陈伟霆无辜地说没涂完呢。李易峰皱着鼻尖看陈伟霆，陈伟霆冲他笑笑，继续做自己的事。片刻后李易峰冷淡地瞅了他一眼，说随便你。再也不看他。李易峰生气起来极好看，这世上比李易峰好看的人不是没有，他的五官有硬伤，他的面容不被所有人欣赏，但气质却难能可贵，介于少年与轻熟男之间，有种成熟莫辩的对立感。

陈伟霆最后说去你选的那个地方吧。李易峰哼了一声把手机推给他看，你要去的那地方我机票都买好了，你不会让我去退票吧。

那时候客流清，候机大厅零星几个人。陈伟霆本来挺高兴的，下了地才知道是他们莽撞。那个国家在下雨，烟雨朦胧的，同行的游客一待开舱门便露出失望的神色。景色是很美，沿街种满了花卉，但均被雨打得奄奄的，没精神气。陈伟霆想要是他不过敏或许能摸摸那些漂亮的花朵，现在可惜了。

第一天暴雨，只好窝在酒店里看老电影。懊恼，但全没办法。他不是上帝，不能让风雨雷电私有。黑白的电影，画面被宽屏拉得变形，人物的举手投足都彰显着舞台剧出身几个字，神态夸张。片子沉闷，窗外雨淅淅沥沥地下着，陈伟霆坐久了，腰有点酸。李易峰在他身边沉默而专注地看电视，后来不留心睡着了，就慢慢倾斜，靠上他的肩膀，头一点一点的。他扶住李易峰的头，几分钟后觉得不舒服，又把自己的下颚抵了上去。

气氛潮湿，好几次他醒了又睡。梦中人都飞在天上，脚心踩不到实处，总觉得慌乱无助。非要看到李易峰安然睡在身侧才缓下来，那时他会看会电影，目光里盛满动荡的视讯光幕，像幻影攒动。

过去陈伟霆不喜欢雨天，原因很简单。早年间他练舞，腰受过伤，一直不见好，下雨就痛，比天气预报还灵验。这次却抛开偏见认为并没那么糟糕。他想那大概是爱意敌过了偏见，因为喜欢是万能的。它让人觉得自己无所不能，上天下地不在话下。让人过沙漠不怕干涸，雷雨夜哪怕腰酸背痛都觉得浪漫。

喜欢一个人就像得了风湿，连天气都会提醒你身体的一部分在患得患失。多好啊。

25.

有些事不去做，就不会知道结局怎样，但去做了，亡羊补牢，其实也未必有用，只是宽慰自己罢了。雨停停落落下了一天，天色很暗，房间里一直亮着灯，室外草木枯荣不知过了几个轮回，倒有些不辨昼夜的意思。李易峰不想在房间里发霉长蘑菇，要出门，说出钱到酒店睡觉的人是神经病，一竿子把自己打死在里面。陈伟霆望着窗外湿冷的水痕，又看看他，来了勇气说走啊。

还是下雨，他们雄心壮志地出门，带伞和没带伞的遭遇没差多少。乡间小道，车呼啸通过，躲避不及，沾了一身的泥水点子。两个街区走完，风尘仆仆模样狼狈地像跑了二万里长征，闲情逸致全变作怨怼。雨水缠绵，冷意盎然，街上行人很少，即便路过，也均目不斜视，带着事不关己的疏离神色。李易峰蹲在路边抖衣服，打了岔想大概不会有更背的事了，就被风吹得一激灵。

起风了，大风，天那边一团乌云，气势汹汹地吹过来把伞骨都吹折。上帝为什么总在善男信女祈求幸福时装聋作哑，而在厄运发生时迅速出现推波助澜呢？李易峰很气馁，耷拉着眼睛，埋怨陈伟霆说这还玩个屁？话出口又觉得不妥，人长得越大，越觉得对所有事无力，没什么好埋怨的，家家有本难念的经，人人都有苦处。失望算个鸟，人生本就充满失望。

李易峰拿着被风肆虐过的伞，顶着风雨前进。雨丝扑在他脸上，折腾得他够呛，好不容易走到一座建筑物的屋檐下，是一步都不愿意再走了。他认真地对陈伟霆说，哪怕前面就是诺亚方舟，我也不要往前了。我就呆在这里等洪水把我冲走。陈伟霆正脱了背心拧干，听到这句话回头看他，李易峰站在那儿，眼睛湿漉漉，头发湿漉漉，全身湿漉漉地像首情诗，只是情诗开口就成了相声，像相声的情诗说你别这么渴望地看着我，我又不是烘干机。

后来陈伟霆和李易峰提起这件事，说不懂他的脑回路。彼时他们又在旅游，这次学乖了，就在国内跑跑，而且怕被人发现，选了一个比较隐秘的地方走，尝试掌握主动权。

九曲十八弯的山路，从盘山公路上来都要两三个小时，从最高的山上往下看能有一览众山小的感触，是看日出的绝佳地点。李易峰盯着跃跃欲试的陈伟霆几十秒，把被子盖过头，从牙缝里挤出几个字说我不去。陈伟霆慢了几拍，恍然大悟说哦你恐高。然后第二天天还没亮就自己去玩了，把李易峰一个人扔农家乐里。大山里信号若有若无，李易峰立在最里间房子一站就是几个小时，趁着有信号拼命给陈伟霆发微信。对方老半天才回他一句话，发张图片，日出好美欧诸如此类，就是不回来。

他从纸糊的破旧窗户看出去，漫山遍野的绿草。半山腰有人在修土地庙，看日出土地庙是最好的观景点，每年都要修缮。先前建好一半，暴雨一下塌方，重头再来，据说已经这样反复了三四次。虽说磨难总是常事，但这频率叫人不忍。这土地庙是驴友标出的必去点，李易峰不理解。喊住一位村民，指着建造了一半的土地庙说那菩萨灵验吗？不然为什么要这样前仆后继。村民是个烟枪，拿眼睛看他，后来还是李易峰用手护着给他点燃了一根烟，才袅袅吐出口白气说，你们城里人不懂，我们这里的人大到生老病死，小到找媳妇寻女婿保平安，全靠这庙撑着呢。

李易峰想这世界太可怕了，怪力乱神这么不科学的事也能被传得神乎其神。村民最后和他说，那庙里神仙灵的很，如果有什么想求的事，和它就说好了。李易峰连连摆手说不用不用，他的愿望是看到祖国富强，现在已经实现了，而且他恐高。

晚上陈伟霆也没回来，打了个电话说他在山顶看到村妇野地做饭很厉害，那么贫瘠的灶台也能做出好吃的。他要留下扎营拜师。明早再陪他看一次日出。李易峰翻白眼，说，你要学什么，你不是要上谢老师的锋味了吗？到时候炉灶让你摸个够。

十一点的时候已经万籁俱寂了，陈伟霆不在身边，他孤枕难眠，山里都是蚊虫鸣叫，睡不安稳。李易峰想横竖日出一定是要看的，早去晚去都是去，就打着手电出去了。青山间全是孤坟，他早前问过，说是山陡，每年修缮庙都要摔死几个。尸骨找不全，就立个衣冠冢。走到半路看到有人在烧纸钱，碎片飞了满天。

一转眼望见陈伟霆背着睡袋从山上下来，李易峰问你怎么现在就下来了，陈伟霆顺口就接道因为你在下面啊。李易峰不说话了。

撑着竹枝往土地庙走，没话找话，他问陈伟霆许了什么愿，陈伟霆说希望所有爱我或我爱的人身体健康，希望大家都好。他又追问说都有谁呢，陈伟霆说好多呢，我的家人，我的团队，我的公司，一切一切帮助过我的人，还有你。李易峰耐心地听完，红着脸说愿望不能说的你不知道吗？会不灵的。却没说自己也同陈伟霆一样许了相同的愿望，虽说意念总是虚无缥缈，但神灵总算一种精神寄托。

前几年范冰冰还没被叫做烂片王的时候，拍了部片子叫观音山。最后的取景就是在这样一个杂草丛生的山里，四个主演上演了一场悲欢离合。李易峰出神地看着天，和陈伟霆靠着坐在土地庙里等天明。工作日，驴友较少，三点才上来了几个。凌晨四点，他呵欠连天，想大概是等不到了，一样东西，你诚心要找的时候，一定是找不到的，等日出同理，这世界如此冷酷。他叹了口气，把已经睡着的陈伟霆拽起来往回走。走了没几步，山脚下传来酒馆音乐，轻灵的女声如怨如慕，他似有所感地回头，天上太阳没出，雾蒙蒙的，竟又下起了雨。

他看着旁边睡得死死的陈伟霆，把手垫在脑后想，虽然不知道能在一起多久，但陈伟霆必须记得，这灵验无比的愿望是他陪他一起许的，这漫漫下山的长路是他陪他一起走的。

26.

出国玩，下雨。在国内转悠，依旧看不到日出。去哪儿哪儿碰壁，李易峰怀疑地推了陈伟霆一把，说你不会是被诅咒了吧，怎么和你在一起我会这么背。对方特别轻描淡写地说那下次再约嘛！他瞪了陈伟霆一眼，大力扣上行李箱冷笑，你就会开空头支票，哪天我忍不了我就走得远远地，没意思。陈伟霆瞥了他硕大无比的日默瓦一眼，摸摸鼻子笑开。

过了会，陈伟霆抬眼看他问，“你什么时候走？今晚？明天？”

他说的是分手，对方却曲解成去返沪工作，每次都是这样，四两拨千斤地把问题揭过去，不知道是真傻还是装的。李易峰噎了一下，想发作觉得别扭，只恨恨地说今晚呗。陈伟霆的目光温和而了然的落在他的肩膀，李易峰起初一口气郁结在胸，还能瞪回去，没过几秒就受不了，手臂上搓下一层鸡皮疙瘩，嫌弃的说，“什么眼神啊？出来玩也玩过了，是有遗憾，天公不作美罢了，这是我能左右的吗？再说，就算我不走，你也得走，横竖我们中总有一个人要走的，谁先谁后，有这么重要吗？”

在一起的时间，他们竭尽全力的不提工作，没什么好提的，无非是些作恶多端的炎凉世事，说出来也得不到解决的抱怨，娱乐圈这个地方，比刀光剑影的江湖险恶多了，江湖起码还能金盆洗手义结金兰，娱乐圈的新人进，旧人退，都只是一瞬间的事，可能前几天才吃过饭的明星突然出丑闻倒了，可能十八线接了部好剧大爆了，看多了，就特别麻木，耻于谈起。可向来事与愿违，基本百分之八十的相伴他们都在工作闲聊里度过。能怎么办，都是明星，知晓的不过是今日谁抢了谁的代言，明日谁又出了谁的轨，俗事做堆。报章杂志上言之凿凿地胡说八道，真实早就湮没在阵阵风雨中，没人在乎。

之前他接受一个采访，问最近有什么娱乐活动的。记者很渴望，虽竭力掩饰，依然能看出想看他失言的目的，最好漏几句真心话争取糊口数日，他只是微笑，避重就轻地说飞机上看看电影啊。

李易峰特别忧心国家电影现状，好制作无人问津，烂片当道，当然他自觉地把自己的身份降成初出茅庐的新人，也有被影评人骂成狗以及票房不佳的心理准备。看盗版电影这事，他知道不好，四月份，离他自己那朵栀子花开的时间还有三个月，白嫖他肯定要持反对意见的，只是太忙，实在抽不出时间去电影院。留给他的个人时间空间都太少，以至于觉得全世界都是电子眼，他的一举一动有人负责记录在案，发生点再小的事都得受网友传讯。好几次李易峰有特别喜欢的电影，专门买了票，坐进黑魆魆的大厅里几分钟就出来，周围也有和他一样几分钟就出来的人，表情不耐烦。但他看着人流如织的院线前厅，突然对我国的电影事业的蓬勃向上充满了信心。

记者完全没在意他说了什么，一心跑偏问题，“还去影院看电影，可见峰峰还没有忙到顶呢。”

是没忙到顶，还花时间和陈伟霆见了面。他事不关己的想。有一回，好像也是很久没碰面之后的重逢，约在星巴克，那时候李易峰刚进组盗墓，陈伟霆没活干，挺空的。两个人一合计就挤出时间凑在一起看电影，东说说西讲讲，谈着谈着就谈到盗墓那事。李易峰说，“我这挺好的，大家都挺团结友爱，算是符合科学发展观吧。”陈伟霆说，“嗯，我那边也是。”想了会又说，“你要保重身体呀，……那个下地很恐怖很辛苦的。”

李易峰听着这话怎么觉得这么别扭呢，就蹙着眉毛说，“你……”对方抬手止住了他下面的话，咖啡店的灯照得人暖暖的，两个人注视着对方的眼睛，千言万语刹那沉寂，于是便都安静下来。

不是不想说，是不能说不敢说不愿说。一开口就控制不住的生气，网友的无聊消遣，有心人的推波助澜，知道，但什么都做不了，多无力啊。这世上，一点不像电影里演得那样岁月静好，苦求不得的从来受旁人讥笑，有些得到了再惺惺作态，别人却只会称赞他手段高超。

后来李易峰在飞机上看电影，一部前些日子热映电影的枪版，他和陈伟霆已经在电影院里看过了。不过当时他忙着看陈伟霆侧脸比刀锋冷冽的下颚，顺带研究陈伟霆和他若是十指相扣，怎样才能不咯痛对方的第一百零一种方法，对于电影，反倒是忘了看得。

他看着女主角在明知男友即将赴死的离别前，露出一个绝对悲伤的微笑，一边想这段我没看过呀，一边心生恻隐，忽而心中大恸。这令他想起陈伟霆，以及每次陈伟霆询问他们俩之间到底谁先返工的表情。那表情他老觉得眼熟，又一时想不起到底在哪里看过这么含情脉脉的神色，现在才隐约想到，哦，那是父亲每天早上送母亲上班时眼中充斥的神采。当年李爸爸和李妈妈在一起，从未说过我爱你，做过最浪漫的事，不过是某一年成都暴雨，四处都是躲雨逃逸的人群，他们没带雨伞，躲在一家因为坏了窗户而无人问津的商店里。李爸爸站在靠窗位置，沉默地为李妈妈挡开扫进来的雨水。

再后来李易峰和陈伟霆说这事，生日吹蜡烛之前，陈伟霆惊讶地说峰峰你爹地好浪漫欧！脸在烛火下隐隐有水黄色波纹晃动。李易峰特别骄傲地说那可不，不然咋能做我三哥呢，他又阴着脸看陈伟霆，说但是你呢，我和你在一起，就没圆满过。每一秒，每一件事，每一个镜头留下的全是遗憾。陈伟霆就笑，说这样好，有时候有缺陷才是一个人，如果你得到的东西很好，你自己也是完美的，那你的人生就是永远不会再追求了。

27.

回去后两个人很忙，任性过生日，人间消失两天，结局是马不停蹄地投入工作，今天陈伟霆官宣冰淇淋广告，过几天李易峰就官宣巧克力广告。陈伟霆在忙碌的拍摄过程中给李易峰提前泄露TVC，他们出来，其实没有不通知团队的意思，但山上那破网，别说Wifi和4G了，连E都没有。

临行前陈伟霆整理东西，破晓了，有光透进来，他停下手走到外面，金红欲升，山间照耀地一片璀璨。他被震撼地说不出话，又想到李易峰果然没说错，他们一旦不再等待，日出就上赶着出现。陈伟霆仰望着天际那边，心无旁骛地站了会，肩膀上忽然多了件衣服，一转头看见打着呵欠的李易峰，后者裹着防风服，像个行走的粽子，鄙视地看着他，说天冷啊，小心感冒。

平地观景就那么几个点，陈伟霆往旁边让让，李易峰向上一步填补了他的空隙。陈伟霆在北京待了一段时间，感触最深的就是首都的雾霾，每天要呼吸的是雾霾，出门遇见次数最多的老友也是雾霾，尘埃还没沉降过的废气，飘忽地落在脸上，蜻蜓点水一样，却依然令他过敏。

太阳像个圆盘，以肉眼可见的速度移动。陈伟霆正神游天外，冷不丁听见李易峰在旁边幽怨地叹了口气，对方说，这样的日子能有多久呢。他不确定李易峰话里的意思而朝发语者看去，对方又仿佛一句话都没说过似的，无所事事地扣着旁边树杈的枝桠，眼底澄澈。陈伟霆把手捏在口袋里，紧张地沁出了汗，最后语气复杂，又特别茫然地答了句我不知道啊。

太阳完全悬在了天上，李易峰看够了，撞了撞他的胳膊说走吧。那下很大力，直接把陈伟霆打醒了，他跟着李易峰往回走，一路上呼吸着原始空气，与雾霾截然不同的清冽，可他并不开心。

是得走了，梦总要醒，假装他们来度假，不会改变马上就要天各一方的结局。他们是村子的过客，离开后，亦不会在村民的心间荡开一丝涟漪。他问自己，这次出行到底留下了什么。

或许什么都没有留下吧。陈伟霆心中一动，向前看向李易峰，后者的肩胛骨在薄薄一层防风衣下耸立，支楞着永不妥协的棱角。他喉咙一热，上前自然而然地揽住李易峰的肩膀。对方吓了一跳，应对狗仔的危机意识迅速复苏，往四下看了看，仓促地问你干什么？他看着李易峰难得的惊吓表情，不由自主地越加变本加厉。

他们在离房门还有几步路处拥抱，李易峰看起来疑惑不解，但最后还是顺遂地同样反手搂住他。这样过了五六分钟，对方说喂够了吧，赶紧起来，我要换衣服。他埋在李易峰锁骨那里说不行，再让我抱一会。他从没这么孩子气过，三十岁的人，刻意撒娇十分可怕。李易峰气笑了，说我的防风衣不透气，都要捂出痱子你知不知道啊！陈伟霆正经地说捂出痱子才算恋爱，说明离得近。嘴上这么说，他还是从善如流地松开抱住李易峰的手。

他这人做人张弛有度，见过都说好。李易峰要笑不笑地望着他，笑骂什么歪理！他只是笑，心下却连连叹息，下次与对方见面不知是何年何月，能多待一秒就是一秒，对方如此不解风情，真是呜呼哀哉。

他又想李易峰是不懂，起码没他懂。他没谈过一个好恋爱，不是无疾而终，就是参杂着各类利益交接，所以特别没安全感，什么都习惯抓紧讨好，对粉丝是，对李易峰也是，万事总往坏处想，会不会离开诸如此类。而对方是人在情中，只想紧拥，其他可能出现的问题，一概不考虑。但是怎么可能不考虑，过去李易峰问他，为什么在别人面前能笑那么开心，真看到了他，又一副即将被收监的难过表情。他惊讶于李易峰的目光如炬，旋即哑然，呐呐不语。他总不能说哦，我们现在太好了，好的像场梦。我总担心我们要分手。那李易峰不嘲死他才怪。

回程路上他们交叠着手，陈伟霆向李易峰说了点对方生日时的准备，李易峰生在青年节，做什么都是年轻人愉快的模样。没说完呢李易峰就没声了，他往旁边一看，那人昏昏欲睡，瞌睡打了一场接一场。他把对方的脑袋搬到自己肩上，对方醒过来不领情，冷酷地说你溜肩，我靠都靠不住。他急了，说那怎么办呢。还有两个个小时才到，你不是今天就要通宵吗？神情特别真挚的急躁，李易峰看他眼神不似造假，突兀凑过来仔细看他，调侃说威廉gor你白长着一张聪明脸，人这么笨哪。然后趁周围没人咬了他下嘴唇一口，大发慈悲地说那能怎么办。我又没有别的地方睡，别说你是溜肩，你没肩我也只好将就了。

哪个人说，但凡跑天下，皆需一名情投意合的同伴，否则无甚意思。但陈伟霆想，身边既然有了这么一个人，又何必去别的地方折腾，呆床上都惬意。

28.

李易峰看过几则陈伟霆的访谈。倒不是特意去找的，他没那么闲，就是APP推送的新闻，只要连上网就巴巴地弹出来。关注恋人的一举一动，是高中男女生的特权，年纪大了，就觉得这种以爱为名的不自由特别可笑。李易峰一边骂自己出息，一边口是心非地点开了看。

好像是本杂志的真心话大冒险，他往下翻了翻微信页面浮夸的装饰，有个问题是有没有什么事是不能输给别人的？他没着急看陈伟霆的答案，留个悬念，摁灭屏幕慢吞吞地转手机想，要是自己该怎么答。现在的记者都太坏了不是吗。笑脸相迎，动不动峰哥你好哇峰哥真帅呀的套近乎，然后口蜜腹剑地往他心口插刀，邀他对其他小鲜肉做些点评，场面话说得正直又正经，还推脱不得。

都是些观众眼中的竞争者，厌恶者眼中的戏子，其实没什么好比的，但就有人喜欢咬文嚼字，硬要比出个一二三来。他以前吃过亏，十几岁的年纪，耿直地不得了。不喜欢就是不喜欢，喜怒哀乐全写在脸上，十头牛都拉不回来。比赛场上冷脸啦，台下玩得开心同人拖手啦，一言不慎便被有心人做成阅读理解和话题解析。他们这辈人，在大众的视线里长大，大多年少成名，少有横空出世的。成长轨迹是只摊开的草履虫，透明地一望到底。

话筒捅到唇边，言笑晏晏地告诉你，嗨今天谁得了大导垂青，演了部或许会平步青云的得奖片，嫉妒吗？或是今天谁和你同台登场了，诶这位鲜肉以前和你同选秀出身呢，怀念吗？你怎么看待他们的好运人品颜值背景，怎么看待他们的人气演技感染力。

偌大的演艺圈，说小也不大。想想过去，看看当下，垫脚转个身就是有关联的人，因此总被好奇问起，十个问题九个下套。七八年前的访谈，现在上节目放出来回顾十分羞耻，当时化的妆说的话总显得傻乎乎的，连故作深沉都过分稚嫩诚实。李易峰以前拍过一套写真，东瀛风非主流，那个可怕，几几年的微博被粉丝专门翻出来嘲笑转发一通。现在他上杂志气场足了，背直了，眼神凌厉了，姿势有戏了，整个人脱胎换骨了。旁人戏谑他大概重生，不然没有理由可以解释他翻天覆地的变化。他兴致勃勃地听助理八卦自己，也不反驳，独自一人的时候就对着自己健身房的会员卡笑。

老被问及喜欢现在的自己吗？李易峰每次都不厌其烦地找些新梗回复，但心底除了翻白眼真的无话可说。这不废话，当然是喜欢的，就算是当年的杀马特，放在当时看也觉得老子就是帅的惊天动地绝无仅有。人在不同时段表现出的特质是他想要展示的，不然当下为什么选择以这样的面目示人。就是对自己有自信，才不必靠模仿别人生存。

所以不想输，亦不觉得会输。觉得自己是最好的，从灵魂到肉体都是顶级。李易峰摸着下巴做整理，想要是真被问到此类艳压问题，他可能会先对记者撒个娇，然后说不如我帮你问问其他小鲜肉？皮球至多不过踢两到三次，大概也就没人愿意再去花时间追问。

他心思一定，定睛去瞧陈伟霆的回复，陈伟霆以前说他们的为人处世，包括看待世界的眼光都有一点点相像，李易峰后来觉得那肯定是当时他们讨论的还不够深入，给大家造成了误解。真的不像。比如陈伟霆对输赢这种问题，不假思索地说没有，就是可以输啊。表情无辜正直，而李易峰从小到大一直好胜心强，看到这里就很不能理解。甚至忍不住发微信过去问你真的可以不在乎输赢？陈伟霆平淡地说对呀对呀，我不太在意这个。有的人喜欢赢，那就让他们胜，玩玩嘛，不用认真。

其实当了演员，输赢这个概念就特别虚。后续一系列是非对错都没有什么明确的标尺。广告商在两个差不多影响力的小鲜肉里选了一个看起来更不错的，粉丝很热情，购买力也不差，厂商安逸了几分钟以为自己赢了。谁知道比较弱的那位立刻爆了几部大资源，大红预定，代言价节节攀升。这算赢了吗？只能说打落牙齿活血吞。

陈伟霆说不会直接认输，但肯定要示弱的吖，沉默，不回应，就是最好的办法。不然狗仔盯住你乱写，你不认输，他们只会越来越过分。李易峰心想那谁不知道呢，就像某位作家说得那样，人的一生不知要捱多少批斗，力争上游是不自量力，精打细算变为太攻心计，保护自身即是自私自利。人们对你有偏见的时候，你连呼吸都有一千种错误方式。

虽然人民群众是历史的创造者，他也欢迎广大人民对他演技、颜值、人品、谈吐等全方位进行一切评论，可要他为莫须有的罪名或者黑点掏钱埋单，没门。

29.

嘉行工作室发布了一则律师函，讲前些日子搅得人心惶惶的视频事件。杨幂发了条朋友圈说这次事件性质恶劣，希望有微博的业内媒体、艺人朋友能够帮忙多多转发。配图是她的澄清公告截图，表情凝重如铅。大概是为了表现连日工作容颜憔悴，后期连她的皮肤问题都没修。杨幂童星出身，在娱乐圈摸爬滚打好些年，一向以自黑形象示人，风评最糟糕的那几年力挽狂澜，鲜少有这样低声下气的时刻。许多人在朋友圈下面宽慰她，她回复说谢谢，无一遗漏。陈伟霆当时在与爵迹剧组接洽，隔天才看到这条消息。

他想了想单敲她说很快就会过去的，你要快乐。打完却又黯然，风波乍起，马上平息谈何容易。他心如明镜，宽慰话就显得有些无力，既不敢说太满怕伤人心，又不愿提及视频的事叫人难做。正踟蹰，杨幂的回复来了，她说稀客稀客，昨天也有人和你说一样的话。倒似全没把视频事件放心上。陈伟霆问谁，我认识吗？杨幂说还有谁，我们苏苏啊。

他有一瞬，为这个许久未闻的称呼感到恍惚，花了点时间才明白原来杨幂指的是李易峰。李易峰是当红炸子鸡，偶有一些不关注演艺界的朋友，才会依原样叫他苏苏。多数人连同报章媒体早已与时俱进，改成了喋喋。他半是怀旧半是感慨地对杨幂说你怎么还叫他苏苏，你落伍啦。

杨幂说你管我，要是每个人都换个角色就要换个称呼，我岂不是要叫你冥冥？陈伟霆就笑，大脑打结回不出话。过了一会他好奇地问你怎么已经知道我接了？杨幂回应他的哑谜，说不要你是不是太小看前任郭女郎的消息网啦。

过去的日子里，陈伟霆试镜了爵迹一个角色，初次约谈之后就有人旁敲侧击，问他意向如何，要不要参演。这当然不是他手上唯一的本子，也有不少人劝他多作考虑，面露难色地提点他要注意，问地深了浅了，便不再多言。他知道团队在担心什么，症结无非是郭敬明自己就是块抹了炭的金字招牌。他的小说，演员演得好或不好，实时票房低或不低，都不重要，因为无论如何，得到的骂声永远要比支持者呼声高。但他还是接了。

艺人，这是一个讲究却又不怎么讲究资历的职业。有的人终其一生都主不了戏，龙套跑到老死，片场还非得端着我是老人的架子，不免被人在暗地里耻笑。年轻演员靠机缘、好本子提携，拿一二小奖，获三四提名，逐渐抹平在片酬与国民度上的差异，不见得会不如年长的戏骨。所以主要看演员定位，未来想走什么路，想怎么走。想高逼格的那就唯作品论，想接地气的，就唯票房论。名利双收的演员这世上多得是，也是陈伟霆一直努力的方向，但两手空空的外地打工仔现在要谈这些，还太早。

郭敬明和别的导演不一样，他总是有很多时间去挑选演员，去经营微博，然后和他们交流。第一次见面是在试镜之后，他看到郭敬明坐在旁边改稿子，小小的个子缩椅子里，一副苦思冥想的模样，却半天没翻过一页。他笑了，郭敬明看见，索性收起本子招呼他过来聊天。陈伟霆连连推拒说修改重要啦……导演！郭导嘿嘿笑，解释说慢慢来好了，他做事从不着急，他有拖延症，都是以前拖稿时候害的。

聊着聊着聊到爵迹，郭敬明问伟霆你看过我的书吗？话出口又自己纠正，说哦我忘了，你喜欢韩寒。他说韩寒这两个字的时候特别坦荡，反倒让陈伟霆生出些无措与歉意。郭敬明看出他的尴尬，摆手说这没什么，我早不在意了，你也不要放在心上。他说其实他很清楚他这个人的能力，和可以达到的价值。

他们说我做的电影价值观有问题，哗众取宠，像PPT。郭敬明看他，说是这样的。有次我上节目，有位专家非要我对大家的骂声做回应，我知道他是在给我挖坑，我就说您肯定不会去看的。我有自己的目标人群。就像韩寒他也有，他也做电影，后会无期我去看了，感觉像Word，就用人生哲理粉饰太平给你走马灯播一遍，但他目标群的心理年龄，肯定要比我的要年长一些，这个毋庸置疑。

他说也许对于我所写的那些故事，我本身，从生理和各种意义上讲都太过渺小。故事讲多了，也会忍不住怀疑自己拥有什么样的故事。所以我挖掘落落、笛安，看她们写常人的故事，这样也挺好。

杨幂在微信里问他接下的理由是不是因为郭敬明找他促膝长谈，然后深受感动。陈伟霆惊奇地问这你都知道？杨幂说他就那样，小时代刚开始都没人愿意接嘛，你知道的，他名声不好，他就去找港台的，还真让他成功了。陈伟霆似懂非懂地说哦。杨幂又说郭导挺会包装人的，但是你要把持住自己呀。陈伟霆问怎么回事。杨幂说过来人告诉你别被贴上雷剧标签，多拍拍正剧，不然要洗就难啦，你没看过纪伯伦？“我们已经走的太远，以至于忘了当初为什么而出发。”

30.

执行经济来敲门，告诉他可以出发了，五一路上堵，再晚怕赶不上飞机。李易峰擦着头发应付说就来就来，关上门依旧不紧不慢地挑衣服换裤子。

目的地是成都。公司征询过他的意见，问最后一场演唱会要在哪里开。他看看摆在面前的几个方案，沉吟片刻说成都吧，山清水秀，宜家宜室，还能请你们吃顿正宗的伤心凉粉。团队本来精神高度紧张，听到他说话却都笑开了，说君子一言呐峰哥，账可给你记上了。他点头称好，说就怕你们转眼忘了。

李易峰很理解团队的郑重，他马上要闭关拍戏。这好也不好。存货多，意味着来年露面机会也多，然而怎么避免成为沙滩上被扑倒的前浪是个问题。维持热度不容易，谁知道下一秒是不是就要被路人嫌弃。粉丝善变，这年头，卖人设撞车、炒作漏底的不少，演员、尤其是优质演员，在大众心里颠来倒去，其实也就那么伶仃两三个，要给人留下刻骨铭心的好印象太难了，摧毁却是一瞬间的事。他有时候觉得大众刻薄，人人皆有缺点，偏要放大艺人的那些。可谁又是十全十美的呢，连维纳斯都断臂。如果人人皆可成圣，还要心理医生做什么，无端砸人家饭碗。但也只是这么一想，转眼便忘了。

做艺人总是会吃苦，总是得吃苦，被骂被忘记，吃力不讨好。他想起以前做音乐遇到低谷期，羽泉对他说的话，不管说者如何苦口婆心，听者如何奉为圭臬，该摔跤的地方你就是站不起来，做艺人总有什么地方意难平。

犹记得公布那晚粉丝很热情，很赏脸，一个理由大概是他有些时候没出现发福利了，想得慌，转发量肉眼可见地上涨。这场演唱会定在他生日前一天，又是出生地又是休假末尾的，颇具纪念意义，还充分考虑了粉丝的机动性，实在够格赞一句煞费苦心。后援纷纷感恩，拍胸脯保证一定去。助理翻微博，说峰哥你家乡的粉丝都在庆祝被翻牌临幸呢。翻牌临幸，你在她们心里是皇帝啊。李易峰刮着胡子说这是孙俪姐的国名度，你看甄嬛传这文化输出多厉害。

扑完须后水，他出去吃饭。天色昭昭，没拿两片面包就发觉所有人都在盯着他瞧，李易峰摸摸脸问怎么回事，我今天特别美吗？干嘛都盯着我。执行经济纠结地看着他，说易峰你那粉色蝴蝶结的昵称还不打算换啊，我们都看腻歪了。和你那湖人头像特不搭你知道吗。

他这才恍惚记起来好像是有这么回事。先前他和陈伟霆打赌，赌的内容属于信手拈来，略过不提，只约定好谁输谁得办成一件事。他输了就把名字改成粉色蝴蝶结，陈伟霆输了就把名字改成猴子香蕉。对方答应地特别爽快，他怀疑这个惩罚对陈伟霆不痛不痒，就反悔，说不行，你输了得穿香蕉装发微博。陈伟霆苦着脸说好不公平哦，李易峰嘴上讲反驳无效，心里偷乐。没想到风水轮流转，输得却是他。

陈伟霆催他快改，他觉得没面子，又不能耍赖，就一连几天躲着不回人家消息，谁的消息都不回，弄得朋友圈人心惶惶，到处打探李易峰怎么不转发他那些时事热点、科比动态啦，几天不看他炮制的二手新闻联播都有点不习惯。知情人讳莫如深，调子拖得老长说李易峰啊，他最近富贵闲人一个，手机不离手，准是在潜水。甭理他。

后来有天，沉寂已久的川影06级播音班里有人发言，说同志们，清理相册，偶得珍贵照片一张，低价一百，欲购从速。底下附着一张旧照。大家纷纷感慨哎哟这俊俏小脸儿不是我们峰哥吗。

潜水的李易峰也点开看了，是张三人勾肩搭背的图像。那时候像素不比现在，也没什么美图效果，每个人的脸都又黑又暗还泛油光，活脱脱从埃塞俄比亚长征回来的难民。可李易峰还是笑了。他说三个帅哥！后面带个顶呱呱的大拇指，刚发出去就觉得昵称不对味，又撤回，这一两秒的时间里，已经有手快的同学截图上传了。

久未见大明星的同学自然打趣嬉笑一阵，热闹过去，发言者渐少。眼见又要冷场，班长趁热打铁说要不聚聚吧，正好易峰来成都开演唱会，又听说几个同学也刚回国。大家一拍即合，举双手双脚赞同，他看着犯难。斟酌间班长私敲他，说你不来也没事，知道你忙。李易峰倔脾气上来，说你忘记专业课朗诵的鲁迅啦，时间像海绵里的水，只要愿挤，总是有的。地址发来。

演出前晚，排练比他预想中花了更多的时间，出来天黑透了。他双手合十对工作人员说辛苦，我还有个局，先走啦。助理追上来，塞给他一条围巾说峰哥戴上，外面温差大呢。

播音班老早吃好饭去了KTV，在离体育中心不远的地方。热闹的五一，成都到处张灯结彩，商家门庭大敞做假古董生意，还真有不明就里的天真游客被骗进去。对岸看到有流浪歌手站着唱歌，陈升的牡丹亭外，调子才起不久，声音有点哑，正唱到黄粱一梦二十年，依旧是不懂爱也不懂情。

他听得勉强，停下来观望。被红灯绿酒照耀的那侧，流浪歌手身边不知怎么，时间像是坍缩了，所有的悲喜止于声情并茂的唱腔，听得人眼眶发热。他吸了吸鼻子，缩着脖子向前走，想这天还是冷，好歌都听着悲凉。

 

TBC.


End file.
